The Reminiscence of the Classics Club
by Anaiese Von Claire
Summary: 10 years after the events of Hyouka take place, Oreki travels back to his hometown to find that not much has changed, except his feeling for a certain girl. 'Tis a bit of fluff.
1. The Opuscule to Begin

**Hello readers! This story is a bit different for me in regards mostly to the way I'm writing it. It's my first real Hyouka FanFiction, my other one was a crossover (I'm proud to say that I'm the only person thus far to have written a crossover for Hyouka!). I plan to write mostly, _hopefully_, in the style similar to the novels (which I love!), but in reality the characters aren't very different. **

Notes:

Genre: Slice of Life/Romance

POV: 1st (Oreki)

Time span: This takes place over the course of almost a year, but it starts in the summer.

Other: I haven't finished reading the novels, but I'm going by what I think will happen later I'm also using the TV show as reference especially for some of the later parts.

**I hope you enjoy this and also, please leave comments since this my first time writing a story like this. Thanks!**

Once upon a time, I had sat upon my bed in the quaint city of Kamiyama City, pondering what I would think of my high school years ten years later. I was 15 at the time and working through the '"Hyouka" incident'. Only a short time before, I had formed my resolution to keep to an energy-saving mode as much as possible, which I still hold dear to my heart 10 years later. Though, I've learned that it's rarely possible to keep, especially when you begin to have a job, but I still try my best. To be honest, however, it's gone from simply saving energy to just going with the flow. I don't resist changes, I adapt to them. This is how I found my way here, hundreds of miles away from my home city, in Tokyo.

Through a series of events that I won't bother explaining, I've ended up working for a bank in Tokyo. I don't mind the job, I don't have curious girls to distract me, coworkers to prod at my life choices, or affiliates to bother my peaceful mood. I work in my cubicle relatively undisturbed, or, at least, until Satoshi or Ibara decided to come prancing along.

They do this occasionally because they followed me to Tokyo. Oh, and their relationship status now is 'engaged'. It's taken them a long time to settle with each other. Actually that' s mostly speaking for Ibara. She would get irritated and break it off, then feel sorry and get back together with Satoshi, who has been standing waiting for her to make up her mind the entire time. It seems he's gotten his priorities straightened out since that time, so long ago, that we had that talk. They are supposed to be married in April, when the cherry blossoms are in full bloom, back in Kamiyama City so that Chitanda can attend without too much trouble, but without thought to if it would be difficult for me.

I glanced at the calendar in my cubicle in regards to this event and sighed. It was still a long ways off in the future, this only being June. Because it was June it was cruelly hot outside and everyday it took all the energy and enthusiasm I could summon to get out of bed. But when I go to the office it was always freezing cold so I kept a jacket on hand. And so it was, while bundled up like an Eskimo, that I received a phone call on my work phone. I picked it up and answered it in the usual manner.

"Yo! Hotarou!"

"Satoshi, how many times have I told you not to call me on my work phone?"

"I think this is about the twelfth?"

"Case in point. So what do you want? You're taking up my work time."

"How about taking a week off and coming down to Kamiyama City with us for a festival?"

"Not happening."

"With a response like that, it's a wonder you have any customers."

"Most customers don't call me for unreasonable and ridiculous requests."

"Okay, okay, I get it." I tapped my fingers on the desk impatiently.

"Is this festival really a week long?" I changed the subject back then started typing on my computer to do some research. I never remembered any summer festivals in Kamiyama City before. There was a spring and an autumn festival, but one at this time of year?

"No..."

"Then why would I take a week off? Just because_ you_ have a flexible work schedule doesn't mean..."

"It's the Kamiyama High Sports Festival."

"Not interested. I've never like the Sports Festival."

"You sure are a stick in the mud."

"Well sorry."

"How about this, some of the people in a neighborhood are planning on holding a small festival with a few booths for fun. You don't have to dress up, but it would be a fun time to come around a catch up. A lot of people wonder about you Hotarou, and they're curious to see that you're doing these days. So why don't you..." I then heard a shuffling sound as if Satoshi were being pushed off the phone.

"Hi Hotarou!"

"Sis?"

"Yep! This is a request from me! Come down to Kamiyama City this next week, you've been working too hard!"

"Why're you with...?"

"Oops! Gotta go! See you on Sunday!"

"Wai-" Dial tone. This is ridiculous. I refuse to be manipulated by my sister any more. I have a job and a life outside of being her henchman. She can wander around the world all she wants, be my guest but...

"So you're taking the week off for family?" I heard the familiar voice of my boss from behind me.

I smirked to myself. Dang, she moves fast. I turned around and forced my best smile. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"That's good, I've already fill out the form." He handed me the paper, I glanced over it then nodded with fake gratefulness.

"Your sister informed me," he continued, "that your father's health hasn't been very good so you're going to visit him. I hope he gets better, send my regards." Don't just blatantly lie, dad's doing fine, he's living the life fishing in the mountains on retirement! "Also, you've been working very hard for five years without any vacation or sick time, you deserve more time off."

"I'm just doing my job, sir."

He nodded and smiled. "See you in a week!" he waved his hand and walked off.

The next day, Saturday, I slept in to preserve energy then began packing my things, and the day after that I found myself on a train to Kamiyama. I wondered what awaited me with my sister and Satoshi asking me to come back to Kamiyama City. Well I guess it's a nice visit home.


	2. My Madeleine

The train finally slowed to a stop. I let out my breath, gathered my bags and moved off the train. I was wondering if I had to get my own taxi as well when I heard a familiar voice, "Welcome home honey!" _Satoshi._..I so wanted to hit him as I saw him bounding down the train platform towards me waving his arms frantically. Behind him I saw Ibara and my sister, both in seemingly good moods, also walking towards me. Apparently Ibara wasn't disturbed by Satoshi's strange acts because she still planned on marrying him and didn't seem to mind him coming over and wrapping his arms around me. I shoved him away naturally and he simply responded by patting my shoulder and saying, "That's the Hotarou I know."

Satoshi hadn't really grown since he graduated, but I had, so I stood about eight inches taller than him, standing next to him made me feel a little like a tower.

"Long time, no see, Oreki."

"Likewise," I said making a short bow to Ibara. I had learned through the years about how to get along with her; the best way is to keep quiet and agree with her. Satoshi had also learned this.

"Looks like Ibara took my line. It's been awhile hasn't it?" Sis came over and ruffled my hair as she usually does as a sign of affection. "you've gotten handsomer."

I made a face and smoothed out my hair. "I never really missed you."

"You're dreadful," she chided, laughing a little. "as expected."

"So what do you want?" I grumbled as I walked with the group out of the station.

"We wanted you to come home for a bit, like Tomoe-chan said," Ibara informed me. My sister had insisted on meeting my friends at some point, she did and they all immediately hit it off very well, to my irritation.

"That's a bad excuse for a trip like this."

"You need to stop worry so much about things," Sis continued. "just relax."

Relax, you say. I can relax anywhere when I sleep. And I can do that in my office cubicle during lunch.

At that point, we all loaded into a taxi. After that uncomfortable ride being pressed between Satoshi and the door, we unrolled ourselves in front of my old house. Sis still lived there when she wasn't off gallivanting around the globe, and loaned it out to other people in need of a place to stay. Today's residents were Satoshi and Ibara, soon to be joined by the original Oreki residents.

I wandered up to my old room and looked around. Satoshi was staying in here, obvious by the colorful suitcases and bags strung across the room, but aside from his things it was in the same condition that I had left it in. I looked through my dresser and closet and found my old clothes, none of which fit any more because of my growth. I dug a little deeper and found a giant t-shirt I used to wear around the house that belonged to my dad, I had half a mind to put it on for the nostalgia, but decided against it.

I made my way back down the stairs and caught the end of a phrase.

"...make sure he doesn't find anything."

I suddenly felt very suspicious of my hosts. I walked into the kitchen where the group was with my most casual air. The group jumped at my appearance with the exception of Sis. They all smiled pleasantly at me and Satoshi spoke up.

"Have a good look around?"

I nodded and went to the cabinet to grab a glass then migrated to the living room after getting some water.

"You sure do settle in very quickly," Ibara commented as she walked past me and towards my sister's room.

I ignored the comment and took another sip of water. I felt a little bored so I picked up a magazine on the table and flipped through it. It was a party magazine with suggestions on different types of parties, how to decorate, ect. I came to a certain page and I noticed the title was circled. "Great Ideas for Summer Club Reunions!" I understand, that's what all the fuss was about. They were probably planning to surprise me with a club reunion. Great. Well I can't let them know I knew, it would ruin the surprise. Though I'm not really one to be surprised.

Satoshi then came through the living room and looked over at me. He turned as white as a sheet and literally leaped over the couch and smacked the magazine from my hand onto the floor. Now that startled me. He landed on the couch in a relaxed position then looked up at me. "What were you looking at?" he asked with a grin.

"Um, a magazine?" I was still thoroughly shocked from that action from him, but it was quickly turning to irritation.

"Cool! What were you reading about?"

"You know good and well what I was reading about." I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes. His happy-go-lucky smile wouldn't save him if he tried to convince me otherwise.

He laughed, rubbing his head awkwardly. "So you figured it out already?"

"It's not hard when it's circled in conspicuous red marker."

"You got us," he shrugged, sighing in defeat.

I looked back at the magazine and picked it up, placing it back on the table. "I won't say anything about it."

"Really?!" he flipped over and sat up.

I nodded. "I actually had a suspicion, you just confirmed it. Are you going to tell me more about it then, or keep the rest a surprise?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, but I won't tell you anyway." I nodded again then reached for the remote and flicked on the TV to break the silence that ensued.

* * *

Later that evening my sister came and told me that I needed to dress up for an occasion that she wanted to take me to.

"I assume you don't have a suit with you?"

I shook my head. "I _always_ bring clothing for even the odd occasion. It's saves the energy and money of going out and having to buy something."

Sis was impressed and asked me to put on what I had, I refused, saying that if I didn't need to put it on right away there was no point in going through the effort to put it on, take it off, then put it on again. I didn't like wearing it for very long, anyway. She said we'd be leaving in an hour and a half and I needed to have it on by that time. So I relented and got dressed.

It was a simple, but nice outfit with black slacks, a black vest over a white polo and included a black tie. Easy to pack, and easy to put on if I needed it. Sis nodded and inspected me up and down. She had me roll up the sleeves saying, "It's summer after all. Also, we need to do something with that hair."

I liked my hair the way it was. She laughed, but went to bring out a comb. Ibara walked past the stairs on the level below and looked up. "Wow Oreki, I never knew you could look like that! But your hair..."

"I got it." I dismissed her comment and waved her away. I heard a quiet 'humph' and she walked on.

A half-an-hour later, Sis finally gave up trying to 'tame the beast.' She had tried gel, hairspray, even a flat iron on my hair, but it remained as it was. She said out of all the problems she had ever come across my hair was by far the hardest to solve. I shrugged and repeated that I liked my hair and my hair liked itself the way it was. She sighed then went to get herself ready.

I sat on the couch and waited for the others, the first was Satoshi who came out in a pink polo, and like me, did nothing to his hair. Ibara came next wearing a knee-length red dress with a bow on it and a white purse also with a bow, and yet another bow in her hair. Together they made the perfect 'Valentine's day' couple. My sister made her appearance just before we had to leave, wearing a vintage-looking dress that was turquoise in color with a flower print.

I felt like I had dressed up too much, but before I could say anything I was pushed into a taxi. We drove for a little bit then stopped in front of a restaurant that I never remembered seeing before. It gave off an aura of class and charm and entering into it made one feel as if they had stepped into an Italian villa. There was a garden in the back, which was where I was led by my comrades. Stepping out I was greeted by trees and plants of all types and colors illuminated by yellow light, and a lattice covered sitting area with nice cushions that looked amazing for sitting and sleeping on. Tables that were made out a light colored wood and matching chairs had place settings already available waiting for us. I couldn't help but stand and stare, I had never been to anything this nice before. I never would have imagined a place like this in Kamiyama City.

I felt someone take my arm; this person being my sister. "Come on! Let's have a seat, we're here a little early so we'll have to wait for the rest to arrive." I had noticed a few people standing around talking, but all were unfamiliar to me.

I turned to Sis, "Did you set this party up?"

"No, it was your friend's idea, he wanted a Classics Club reunion. This will be interesting, generations of people who have sat in the same room as us all gathered together to meet and talk! I'm excited!"

I knew I was going to be exhausted by the end of this, but I might as well make the best of it. I took a glass of some liquid from a waiter then went and sat down. Taking a sip I realized it was wine. I was never a huge fan of wine, so I set it aside and began to really look around. The area was beginning to fill up with people of all ages. Part of me wanted to be social and talk with other people, the other half strongly urged me to go home and sleep. More and more people arrived and soon all the stimulation made me a bit sleepy, it might have been the incredibly comfortable chairs as well. I stood and began to walk a bit to wake myself up when I saw someone coming to the gate in what appeared to be a purple kimono. Moving closer I realized who it was.

Chitanda. Years later and she still looked young and unchanged. She walked my direction then appeared to see me. Her walking slowed to a stop a little ways away from the entrance to the patio area.

Her face was a little more mature than when I had last seen it, but she had the same incredibly large pupils. Looking at her it seemed that all the old memories of the past were stirred up subconsciously. I moved towards her until I was in front of her.

"Good evening Oreki-san," she greeted me formally, bowing, her voice gentle.

Suddenly realizing my manners I bowed as well, "Y-yes, good evening."

"It's been a long time hasn't it?"

Too long. I nodded.

"It's good to see you again. I didn't know this was a reunion party until I came, it surprised me a little. How are Fukube-san and Mayaka-san? Are they here?"

I nodded, but I didn't know where either were. "They were the ones who set this up."

"Really?" Chitanda's eyes brightened a little, at that point I noticed that the active curiosity glint in her eye had almost vanished, and had been replaced with gracefulness and calm. "I should like to see them again. Will you help me find them?" I agreed and walked along with her.

Nostalgia flooded my mind as I walked with her; the times we would discuss an incident, the times she would start an incident, but most of all, the time we went to the festival together. It was just as I was going to bring this up that someone put their hand on my shoulder. "Oreki-kun? You've gotten so tall!"

"Sensei?"

"Oh my! How have you been? You were in the Classics Club too? How fun! Tell me what you did..."

She caught me totally off-guard. Chitanda turned and looked expectantly at me. But I was caught. Sensei was the type to talk and never end even when you say 'see you later then' and turn to leave. I motioned for her to go on and find them without me. She nodded and disappeared into the crowd of people. I stood and listened to Sensei for a while then became truly tired.

"It was nice catching up with you then," I said cutting her off mid-sentence; sorry Sensei. "I need to go...find someone."

"Okay bye, Oreki-kun! Oh! I forgot..." I walked away as naturally, but as quickly as I could. I was ready to go home now, my level of interaction had been reached and was on the verge of bursting with that one conversation.

I slowed my pace upon seeing a fountain and decided that there would be a good place to rest my weary brain, there were few people to interact with or be friendly to, and they looked like the type that was forced to come like I was. A waiter came by with a tray of drinks, I knowingly took one of the glasses. I still didn't like the taste, but maybe it could help me loosen up a little...

"Okrei-san, I didn't know you liked wine."

I choked on my drink as I heard the familiar voice of Chitanda, then looked up to see Satoshi and Ibara just behind. I brought my hand to my mouth, "Well it's our hosts fault for not having any water." I gave Satoshi a look, he grinned boyishly.

"We have water just over there," he pointed to a table filled with glasses.

"Why were you bringing wine around anyway?" I huffed in irritation that had been building since Sensei had caught me. "Water is better to bring around so people don't get drunk!"

"Calm down Oreki, you don't need to get so worked up about it," Ibara said in a tone that irked me even more. I felt myself about to snap, and I knew I was going to regret it if I did, so I stood and began to walk to the other side of the fountain and back through the hedges of the garden.

I stopped as I came to a 'T' in the hedges and sighed. It had been a long time since I had gotten that angry. I guess it was a mixture of exhaustion, train lag, and...embarrassment? Why would I consider that part of it? Yet the word came to my mind. Why would I be embarrassed? I haven't spilled anything on my pants or done anything to embarrass myself. So why?

I looked up at the sky inhaling the fresh air, the stars had come out, more could be seen here then in Tokyo, I tended to like that about Kamiyama City. I loosened my tie a little and stretched my arms behind my head to continue thinking, then had the sense that someone was behind me. I relaxed my arms and turned.

Chitanda, as I had expected.

"Oreki-san? Are you okay?" she moved towards me, a hand outstretched towards my cheek, I felt my cheeks burn, but her hand never touched me. I noticed she had withdrawn it and was shyly looking away.

"I-I'm fine," I also looked away awkwardly. We stood in silence for a moment, neither of us looking at the other. Finally Chitanda spoke up.

"It really _has_ been a long time," she murmured softly. "I've...really missed you."

I turned back, slightly surprised by the comment.

"There's been so many things that have happened..." I shifted a little, "...that I've been curious about."

I laughed at myself for thinking that she would say anything different, Chitanda Eru will always be her curious self, I couldn't help but let a smile slip. She looked at me with eyes that seemed to change into a new, more youthful glow. "What?" she asked, as if she saw my smile.

Nothing, I shook my head. In truth, I had missed her once in a while too, but I couldn't say that to her.

"How's Tokyo?" she attempted to begin conversation again.

"Busy. Everything's quite fast-paced."

"That doesn't seem like you at all," she had a hint of concern in her voice.

"I've learned to adapt and save energy."

She nodded as if understating how I could do so.

"How's the family business?"

"I've almost fully taken over the entire thing. But I still can't really handle the business side very well."

Yes, I remember. You said you were going into the sciences so that you could learn how to produce more rice. I had almost said that I would help her, but I never did commit. That thought still comes up once in a while; haunting me.

"Who's handling it?"

"My father still, but I don't know for how long. He's been sick for a while, and while he's a very strong man we don't know for how much longer..."

I nodded, comprehending the situation. Once again I felt that strong urge to offer my help, but yet I suppressed it. I wonder why I did. I looked away and contemplated it.

"Oreki-san? Are you sure you're okay?" Chitanda asked again.

I sighed and smiled at her. My disillusions are never to be spoken of, I confirmed mentally. "Yeah, let's head back." We walked back enjoying the quiet, away from the party, only the crunching of our shoes on the gravel road disturbed the peace. Then we entered once again into the arena of people, most of which had left already. I took a glance at my watch and noticed it was almost midnight.

"I might try and head home," I remarked partially to myself, "I'm a bit tired from traveling."

"You arrived just today? How long are you staying?" Chitanda asked, moving a little closer to me.

I moved back a little as I used to. "For a week I guess, I don't know what I'm going to be doing the entire time."

Chitanda's eyes glimmered with happiness. "That's wonderful!" she beamed taking another step towards me, I once again moved back. "Oh!" she suddenly made herself more reserved. "Sorry, I didn't mean..."

Satoshi and Ibara then approached with smiles on their faces. "How's it going?" Satoshi asked. "Having fun back there?" he said in a creepy voice.

"N-no! That's not..!" Chitanda waved her hands frantically in the same frustrated manner she used to when she didn't understand being teased.

"Satoshi, really?" I asked in a tired manner, hoping he could understand that I was ready to go.

He seemed to understand. "I'm just kidding. We'll be leaving soon," he confirmed. "Chitanda, do you have a ride back?"

She nodded, "They should be waiting outside now. I should probably go. Good evening, Fukube-san, Mayaka-san, Oreki-san. Thank you very much for inviting me, it was quite fun!" she turned and began to walk away, but Ibara called her back to inform her that we'd have other small events for the reunion going on during the course of the entire week that were optional and that she could join if she cared to. She nodded and grinned. "I guess I'll see you later then!"

After everyone had left, we cleaned up a little and met back up with my sister. "That was really fun, great idea Fukube," she glowed with excitement and happiness. Satoshi showed a prideful smirk then suggested we all head home and get some rest for the next day's activities. I agreed wholeheartedly. When we got home I set up my bed, did my nightly routine in less than 5 minutes, and was asleep just before 1:34, it was much later than that when the others went to sleep.


	3. An Abeyance of Emotion

The next day I found myself being woken up by my sister at 12 in the afternoon. She teased me about sleeping in and that everyone else was already up and had eaten lunch. I sat up and rubbed my head sleepily.

"Oh, Hotarou," I turned. She pointed to her mouth and smiled. I wiped the dried drool off my face then rolled back the covers.

A little later I came out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and shorts with the towel around my neck and greeted everyone. They were all chatting happily in the living room about last night. I noticed Satoshi peek mischievously at me and grin. "We also got some really good pictures!" I heard him say as I moved into the kitchen.

"That's for sure," Ibara added. "this one of Oreki sleeping is just perfect!" I sighed and ignored them, and continued fixing myself some food.

"Hotarou, there's some leftovers in the fridge if you want them!" Sis called back to me. I had noticed them already and was putting some on a plate. I shuffled over to the table and sat down, but even before I could take a bite, the group surrounded me and also sat at the table. I knew something was coming.

"So Hotarou, what do you want to do today?" Satoshi asked childishly with his head propped on his arms.

"Nothing. But I know you all are going to make me do something. So, what?"

"Well," he began. "We're all going on a hike today with some of the group from last night."

Ah, I sighed. So much energy would be taken to do something like that. I had a bit of a good excuse to not go. "I'm still a bit tired from the trip here, can't I stay...?"

"O-re-ki! You slept until noon!" Ibara complained. "You're so lazy!" I could easily still sleep a couple more hours, even now I wasn't fully awake.

"Well, I do have some work I need to get done," I tried a different approach.

"Hotarou, it seems like all you do in your life is eat, sleep, and work!" Satoshi chimed in. Is there such a problem with that? I do what I need to, nothing more, nothing less. "You need to live a little." Live a little huh? I guess I _maybe_ could do something. I am technically on a vacation. But on vacation I would mostly sleep in and read. I guess a hike isn't so bad, though, it's been a while since I've gone on one. I relented and asked what time the hike was to start at.

"We'll meet up at 2. We're hiking up to the scene where the film from the '"Empress" Incident' took place," he informed me. I gestured my comprehension then took another bite of food.

* * *

A few hours later we were working our way up the mountain. To hike during the summer was miserable, and I don't understand why I thought it would be fun. But hiking with me not only were Satoshi, Ibara, and Sis, but also the lovely Chitanda decided to join us, and about fifteen other people. We walked in small groups talking and having a good time on the way up.

While it was very bright and the sun beat fairly hard, walking under the shade of the trees helped a bit; the trees covered the majority of the path. The cicadas chirped and other bugs buzzed around in an irritating manner, but that's summer for you. Some of the younger couples had brought their kids along with them, these kids ran around catching and chasing the afore mentioned bugs. I plodded along wishing they could give me their energy. Chitanda, however, seemed to be perfectly enjoying walking along in the heat, she had a smile on her face and was taking in everything around her, giggling at kids as they ran by with bugs, and breathing in the fresh mountain air. She didn't say much except for the occasional comment about the weather or the scenery.

"It sure it a long way up there," I muttered to myself when we had hiked for about an hour.

"It is," Chitanda agreed, having heard my comment with her amazing ears. "But I'm curious as to how it looks now." C_urious..._whenever I heard it I flinched, especially around her. She seemed to notice and turned to me. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Just a natural reaction.

A while later we arrived at the location of the filming. The old abandoned buildings still stood, including the old theater. The group seemed to clump together and Satoshi appeared at the front to make an announcement. "Okay! We're all here, we'll be up here for about an hour or so, we'll have some snacks and water then head back down. You can look inside the old theater, but don't go too far in, I'm not sure how safe it is anymore." He gestured for all to go and have their fun, the crowd hesitated then began to disperse in different directions.

I was a bit interested to see inside the old theater, and while I knew Satoshi's warning not to go too far in, I _at least_ wanted to see the room where the scene with Kaito was filmed. The grass around the building was tall, there was evidence of a few people looking around then turning right back. I waded through grass then reached a concrete slab which led up to the double doors. I pulled one open then went inside. The building looked about the same as I had remembered it, some wood strung around, the carpet torn, ect. I recalled where the map of the theater was and went to go have a look. It had faded even more since the filming crew had come, but I could still distinguish the rooms. I turned to head towards the room I remembered Kaito being in, but noticed a figure standing nervously in the doorway.

_That's right_. Chitanda was following me; I had completely forgotten.

"Oreki-kun, I don't know if we should be in here, it's pretty old and broken down," she sounded worried and looked around as if she expected something to grab her.

"I'm only going a little ways in, I just want to see a certain room," I suddenly felt like I had said a cliché line from a horror movie. But I assured her I wasn't going to be long. I turned and headed towards the back, but as I ventured further into the building I was forced to pull out my cellphone because my eyes wouldn't adjust. I turned, remembering the path, then found the room at the end of the hall. I put my hand on the doorknob, and as I did I heard a child's laugh and the sound of running. It sent a shiver up my spine and I released the knob with a start.

I was never one to believe in ghosts, but that had me scared. I was still determined to see the room, and anyway I didn't hear anything else. I took the knob again and pushed open the door. Looking inside I found the room, like the lobby, in the same condition as was seen in the movie. I wandered around in it, then moved to the window. I tried to open it, but even more so that before, it was stuck, I couldn't even open it unless I wanted to break it. I nodded and looked around the room, reminiscing on the incident. Seeing a frayed piece of rope I recollected more of the case. I don't remember if I ever found what the use for the rope was in that incident. I sighed and decided to head back.

I closed the door behind me just to hear a sudden crash and a scream that sounded like it came from the upper level, relatively close to me. I reopened the door and looked up to see a small shoe-covered foot dangling from the ceiling. Bits of wood and ceiling were sprinkling down, and even more as the owner of the foot struggled to loosen it from its trap. I moved back into the room and tried to reach up, no luck.

"Hang on!" I yelled up to the person, I heard a frightened gasp. "I'll get you down, stop kicking your foot." The person stopped. I stepped out and yelled down the hallway for Chitanda. She came racing in and gasped as she saw the foot.

"I need you to go upstairs and find the person. Try to keep them calm then call me and tell me the situation. I'm assuming it's a child, and I'm still not very good..." she immediately nodded and bolted away. I raised my voice. "There's someone coming to see you, let then know where you are." I heard a stifled okay in response then waited.

My phone rang fairly soon. "How's it up there?"

"She's stuck really tight, the floor is very rotted up here, I can hear and feel it."

"Do you think you can move out to reach her?"

"I think that if I stepped on it we'd both end up crashing through the ceiling."

"I see." I thought for a moment. "is she crying?"

"Yes, she looks very scared, she's about six or seven I think."

"Can you get her to calm down a little then hand her the phone?"

"I think so." I heard Chitanda attempting to calm the girl down, and it seemed to be working, as any sobbing sounds I heard were becoming less frequent.

"H-hello?" I heard from my phone in a sniffled voice.

"Hi, I need you to do something so we can get you out, okay?" I tried to put on my best calming voice, with was neither calming nor very encouraging.

"O-okay."

"I need you to bust a little more of the hole open. I am right underneath you so if you fall I can catch you. Okay?"

"Right...but...don't look up."

Look up? If I don't look up how can I see when you're falling? I shook my head and focused. She had taken her free foot and began kicking the area around where her other foot was stuck.

"It's not working!" she sobbed into the phone. I jumped a little at the burst of emotion then looked around for something to help. I found a good sized piece of wood that was long enough for me to reach and I started knocking away at it, pieces of the ceiling crumbling everywhere. Combined with her efforts the hole was made big enough for both of her legs to fit through. She was sitting like she was on the edge of a pool at this point and had just to jump off and fall through, but she was scared to death. I could see that Chitanda was laying on her stomach holding the girl's hand in her own, trying to convince her to jump.

"You can trust Oreki-san. He'll catch you, I'm certain of it!"

"But it's so far, how do you know he'll catch me?" Thanks for the vote of confidence, kid. Suddenly I heard crumbling from around where she was sitting.

"Chitanda get back!" I yelled just as the floor beneath the girl broke apart. I jumped with my arms stretched out and caught her, covering her head to protect her from the debris, then landed heavily on the floor. I lay there with the wind knocked out of me and the fear that I had accidentally dropped her or that she was hurt. I forced myself to sit up and found her still in my arms, curled up. I sighed with deep relief, I heard Chitanda from above do the same. I released her to stand up, but she didn't move, she just wrapped her arms around my neck and began to sob again. I didn't know what to do with her at that point. I looked up at Chitanda and she smiled. She had rolled out of the way just at the same time that I had heard the noise, actually probably a little before, to my great relief. She moved to stand up.

"B-be careful!" I said quickly, also trying to stand with the extra weight wrapped around my neck.

"I will," she assured me, she crawled on her hands and knees until I couldn't see her. I gathered my strength and pushed myself up from the floor then wrapped my arms around the little girl to support her. I carried her out to the lobby, still crying, and met back up with Chitanda. I attempted to set her down so she could walk, but her legs bowed beneath her from fear; I was forced to carry her. But before I could do that, I needed to regain some energy, so I sat on the stairs next to Chitanda and the little girl.

"My name is Chitanda Eru. What's you name?" Chitanda asked gently.

"S-shizuka," she stuttered, hugging tightly to Chitanda's arm.

"Do you know how you got stuck?"

"I came in here with my brother, he dared me to come here with him or else he would call me a baby. At first was scary, but it became kind of fun. He stayed downstairs to look around and I went upstairs and I think he left me, then I fell and got stuck." Chitanda nodded in a sympathetic manner.

"But isn't Oreki-san strong?" she encouraged the little girl. "He caught you right out of the air!" she nodded and looked at me then hid her face. I stood and stretched, I was becoming stiff and sore after all those events. It was then that I noticed that Shizuka's ankle was a bit cut up from being stuck in the wood. I pointed this out to Chitanda who immediately took her water bottle which she carried and ran some water over it then tied her handkerchief around it.

"That will have to do for now. We'll get it really fixed up later, but I guess you should probably stay off of it." She looked at me, and I understood. I crouched so the girl could climb on my back. This was the first time I had ever given someone a piggy-back, and was surprised at how light the girl actually was when she wasn't falling on top of me. We headed back out the front door and through the grass, but upon looking around we didn't see anyone. We wandered for a bit, but there wasn't a person in sight.

"We've been abandoned," I muttered.

"Oreki-san!" Chitanda scolded me in a whisper. "We've just been left behind, we can catch up! Come on!" We began to travel back down the mountain then I realized that if our phones worked in that old theater we might as well try and call Satoshi and the others. I recommended this to Chitanda, but told me that her phone died right after finishing the earlier call. I supported Shizuka with one hand and searched for my phone with the other, but realized that I had left it in the theater. I was at a dilemma. If it were just me, I would force myself to go back and get it, despite my energy saving policy. But with these two and having traveled so far down the mountain already, going back and getting it would cost about another half an hour, and it would be a waste if I just found it to be broken, and I figured it would be after probably being crushed by ceiling debris and maybe even me landing on it. So I set my teeth and continued to hike along.

"I'm sorry about your phone," Chitanda said sadly.

"It can't be helped. Things happen," I replied simply.

From there we walked on in silence, the sun had set a little, and by my guess it was about 6-ish. My back was drenched with sweat from the heat and from carrying the girl, and while she was light at first, after 45 minutes or so it seemed that she became heavier with each step. Maybe I should start working out more. Amidst my thoughts of the organization of workout schedules and saving energy a little voice broke into my head that asked, "Um, are you guys married?"

I nearly dropped my passenger at the question and felt my cheeks burn a little. Chitanda blushed, but seemed to take it well because it was a question from a child.

"No, we're not."

"Then why were you two together?"

I allowed Chitanda to handle this question. "Well, we were exploring, kind of like you and your brother were."

The little girl grumbled. "I'm going to hit him so hard when I see him! He shouldn't leave me like that! It's mean! I could have been stuck forever and died in there!"

"Well, you weren't, and you shouldn't hit your brother. It's not very nice." If I tried to hit my sister because she abandoned me and left me for dead, I would never be able to get a swing in with all of her training; I'd be on the floor in 3 seconds flat.

"Anyway, do you guys like each other at least? It was kind of cool to see you guys work together like that." So you think that if a guy and a girl work well as a team you think they should be married? That's some skewed logic you have there Missy.

"I do like Oreki-san." My face grew warm once again, she seemed to choose her words carefully. "But right now we're just friends." Chitanda glanced at me and I nodded my agreement, that's all we were, right? She showed a little smile then looked away. I'm not the best at reading emotions, but it looked like she was almost sad when she turned away. What was there to be said about? Certainly not over the fact that we were friends. If anyone were to be sad it would be me for all the trouble I've been dragged into by this girl.

Chitanda had always had some kind of strange attachment to me since we first met. I had thought it was mostly because she like to use me to solve mysteries, because she always came to me first for them. But then, why would she blush like that when asked if we were married? Well she does tend to get flustered by questions like that, but wouldn't most girls? Or at least by television standards, I guess they would.

Let's look at it a different way. Why did _I_ feel embarrassed (that word again) when the little girl said that? I don't really understand, myself. I like Chitanda, I guess you could say that, but more as a reoccurring acquaintance from high school. But since I've been back here, I almost _want_ to see her. However, it's more of a strange mixture of wanting to see her, but repulsion at the same time. That feels like too strong of a word, repulsion. I certainly don't _hate _her, but being around her is tiring. Urgh. Thinking about my relationship with her is making me confused, just like the girl herself is confusing. Thankfully I didn't have time to think any more because we managed to catch up with the group at the base of the mountain.

The girl had fallen asleep on my back, and upon her parents coming up to thank us and reclaim their child, granted my back great relief. I stretched, very grateful that I didn't carry that much weight on a regular basis. Saotshi and Ibara came bounding up to us looking very relieved.

"I completely forgot about you on the way back down! Sorry!" Satoshi held his hand up in apology. I was too tired to be angry so I turned and said my goodbyes to Chitanda.

She did likewise. "Good work today," she added with a smile and a wink. I nodded then followed the other two back to the car.

The rest of the week went by smoothly, almost every day I saw Chitanda, but no incidents out of curiosity occurred, for which I was grateful. Contrary to my initial thought, I _was_ allowed to take some days off, "After all," Satoshi said with a casual shrug, "it _is_ your vacation." The activities that I otherwise went to, in which I willingly participated, was to show my thanks for giving me some time off and just to be sociable. I heard many stories from past members all of which were unique and interesting. I didn't mind that trip at all. In fact, I would even venture to say it was a good vacation, but I certainly was ready to go home when the time came.


	4. Even without Supererogation

The alarm went off once again in my room telling me to get up and get ready. I groaned and reached up to shut it off. I knew that if I slept any more, like my body wanted to, I'd be very late for work, so I sat up, scratched myself and stretched. My bare feet touched the cold floor and made me recall that it was already autumn. It would only get colder from here and therefore harder to get up. I yawned and migrated my way to the kitchen.

It has been 3 months since the Classics Club Reunion, afterward Satoshi informed me that we would be having one every year from here on out. I sighed, with the way travel rates are going up it's going to keep becoming more and more expensive each year. I didn't mind the time there, but it can get costly.

But that aside, Chtanda and I have been exchanging letters. _Letters?_ One might say. _That's so old-fashioned_. It is, but that's how she preferred it; she's never been that in to technology in a technology-driven world. We had done this before when we first left high school, but soon the excitement of getting letters dwindled away and sent letters became fewer and farther between. So this is, I suppose, picking up where we left off. Writing back tends to be a little difficult for me, as I don't do much, but Chitanda is always full of stories and often writes to me about mysteries and such, but with an odd sort of urgency. I send off a letter one day and two days after it's back in full response. Aside from that, what I tend to find myself doing is trying to solve the mystery she sent me. It's not like I really care to solve it, I just feel like she expects it of me and I feel like I should find some solution. The worst part of it is, is that it distracts me more often from my job, so I make a point not to bring the letters to work so I will forget about them. But the more I try to forget the more I remember it! It's immensely annoying. Somehow, though, I do manage to get all of my work done ahead of schedule.

Another thing I should add is that Ibara often asks me about things for her wedding like, 'what should the colors for this be?' and 'would Fuku-chan like this?'. I could care less, let alone know anything about weddings myself. So all I can do is put on my most agreeable smile and say 'sure, whatever you think!' while really thinking that this is stupid and a waste of time for me, ask Satoshi yourself. Besides the wedding was months away. One day I asked her about it and she replied:

"Satoshi left it up to me" (smart guy) "so I decided to surprise him with it! You're his best friend so I'd think you know what he likes." And so Satoshi unknowingly (or knowingly) put me in harm's way. I just dodge and make do. But there was one thing that I did have to intervene in and that was the flavor of the cake. She wanted a lemon-melon flavored cake with chocolate frosting; I don't know if that would taste good or not, but I advised against it.

"I know you're combining your favorite flavors, but that doesn't mean they'll taste good."

"Ooh? Since when have you become the flavor master?" she gave me the beginnings of a 'know-it-all' smirk, but I continued cautiously.

"Melon isn't really too much of a flavor for a wedding cake that I know of. Also, you don't want the cake too sweet or anything else you serve with it that is less sweet will have no flavor." Why I gave out free information like that was far beyond me, but anyway, those should be common facts. But at that point I stepped back and didn't say a word against her when she asked something. And whether or not she took my advice it to be determined.

What I find ultimately confusing is the budget on this wedding. It sounds as if anything will do. Ibara has a good job, not well-paying per-say, but she does enjoy it. She works at a local daycare center, a job I could never do, watching and playing with kids that range from barely knowing how to walk to those who could destroy a house in an hour if given the chance (though they aren't given the chance because they end up at Ibara's daycare facility). It seems like a job she would never do, but she seems to like it and somebody in the world needs to do it.

Satoshi on the other hand, makes more money than I do by far. He works for Google Japan as a type of 'data-base.' It's his dream job. He gets to learn useless facts and do research into computer things and other such activities. He makes good money and his hours are horribly flexible. I guess that's where the seemingly endless budget comes from. The two have almost never been happier.

Meanwhile I live on comfortable means, I have enough when I want to get something special or out-of-the-ordinary. Speaking of, I recently got a goldfish, it's white with a weird orange patch on its head. It's name was difficult to figure out, but I finally decided on Chi. It's nice to have the company and not have to constantly take care of it or expect it to jump on me or scratch me. She's a good fish, just swims around in her bowl; I could watch her do that for hours, but I don't. She doesn't take much money and has a low energy life-style like me. We have a good relationship.

_I think living alone is getting to me..._

As the fall draws on I find my life getting more and more busy, mostly because of Ibara. She's asked me to take over managing everything for her wedding. While it's irritating it's also confusing for me. There's so many part to a wedding that I've never even seen, yet I have to make sure are ready to be accounted for. I didn't take on this job easily, it was dropped in my lap, literally, one day when she came waltzing into my cubicle and dropped a stack of papers into my lap.

"What's this?" I picked up a paper and inspected it.

"Numbers and accounts. You're a banker, right?"

"Yes, but I work with loans."

"People who loan have to do the same work as other people," Ibara argued. You don't know the first thing about my job, do you? "Anyway, since you're always done early, or so I've been told, you shouldn't mind making some phone calls, now would you?"

"Why don't you do it? You have time as well."

"I have a job and many appointments to meet. I'm handling the in-store things, you're handling the delivery things and setting up appointments."

I'll ask again, "Why not get Satoshi to do it?"

"He's working over-time to cover any unexpected costs." Really now? Or is he doing that to get away from you and to avoid being chewed on?

"Well as your wedding planner, I hope I'm getting paid," I muttered half to myself, turning back to my computer.

"Wedding planner? Who said that? You're just helping a little, like good friends do," she grinned mischievously. She had certainly become a lot more bossy and manipulative since high school.

But because I did actually have extra time (despite Chitanda's mystery-filled letters) and I was only playing mahjong against the computer I turned my attention to making some phone calls on Ibara's behalf. I guess I should take responsibility for pushing Satoshi to this conclusion.

When I arrived at home I wandered aimlessly up to my room and flopped onto my bed. I glanced up at Chi who had gotten all excited as I came into the room because she wanted me to feed her. I already fed her twice a day, but today I felt like making a nice exception. I gave her a few flakes and then lay on the bed. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to my alarm the next morning.

* * *

**Hello**! Sorry to interrupt the story but my sister and I (Hi there! I'm Abby) were talking about what Oreki would be doing 3 months after the previous chapter. I threw out some but these didn't quite make it into the 'real' story because they were too OOC. So I went ahead and wrote these tidbits, hope they make you laugh or cry, or angry, I hope you feel something! XD

"Children"

Ibara was indisposed due to a cold last week. She soon ran out of days of vacation, as she receives her vacation quarterly. So Ibara being the _oh so pleasant_ person she is, she decided I could cover for her because of my forced vacation time. The vacation time was dropped upon me by my boss who believes I'm a work-a-holic.

On top of the fact I am pushing aside my very valuable time reading I now had to go and work at Ibara's job. This job was at a day care center. So I reported to the center at precisely 8:00 as she requested and walked in to find the center was covered by a layer of filth that make me cringe at how much time in the shower I would have to throw away by simply being in the premise.

I spent my day becoming a play thing to the terrors of which I cannot, nor do I care to, remember their names so for now I will refer to them as A, B, C, D, E, and F.

I began my day by being stared at by E. He promptly sat in front of me cross-legged and picked his nose. Each time rubbing his boogers on the carpet. I inwardly shuddered. A was friendly enough and politely talked to me until her brother F came over and convinced her I was free for the climbing because of my height. A was scared to climb me and decided it would be best to cling onto my leg. Her brother thought differently and grabbed my pants which, if it were not for my belt Ibara insisted I wear, would have been on the ground. Somehow he managed to get on my shoulders while his sister remained attached to my leg.

E was still staring at me and at this point he was picking at the boogers in the carpet and eating them. I cringed again. As I tried to walk over to him to inform him that it was not in his best interest, B decided my other leg looked quite comfortable. Thus I became trapped and began to question my sanity. I soon came to the conclusion that the best way to defeat A, B, and F was to sit down cross-legged which resulted in screaming by the two little girls on my legs.

Indeed the girls did abandon ship but F decided that while I was no longer the tallest object in the room, I was still a comfortable perch. C and D were my last customers of the day who decided it would be fun to take plastic Legos and throw them at my face in attempts to hit the most central part of my face, my nose.

Quickly the tutors came in and worked with the children as I hobbled off and was given medical leave due to my, at the time, quite swollen face. This was followed by me calling Ibara and telling her I had been excused early due to my 'condition'. As I walked out the front door E was still staring at me as I walked out the door, he seemed to then turn around and pulled an unwrapped cherry lollipop from behind a doll house and sucked on it. I shuddered.


	5. A New Nudnik

It was a good ways into October when these next events happened.

Late one night, while sitting and reading a novel after a nice cup of ramen, I received a phone call. It was my boss.

"Hello, you've reached Oreki Hotarou."

"Ah! Oreki-kun! I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Nope, nothing except my novel. "So, I've been thinking. You're a really good worker, though sometimes I worry that you work a bit_ too _much," he seemed to space a little, then returned, "but you're very thorough in what you do. I've asked some of your coworkers their opinions, and, well, I'd like to see you in my office. Don't worry," he hurried, as if I was actually worried, "it's nothing bad! So come by my office at 10:20 tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Talk to you tomorrow then."

"Right." There was a slight hesitation then he hung up the phone. I grabbed a drink at that point, (the phone call gave me an excuse to retrieve what I had tried to decided if I needed to get in the first place) then sat back down and continues to read.

The next day I started work as usual, watching the clock until the appointed time came then wandered back over to his office. When I left, I found that I had been promoted to head of the loans department. I didn't apply for it, but apparently all of my coworkers mentioned something about me deserving a raise. I didn't mind, I just do my job.

It was then that the invasion began.

I settled into my new office which was an actual room made entirely out of glass. Every wall was transparent, even the one that opened to the street. I could see everything everyone was doing, and they could see everything I was doing. The stimulation was a bit much; I, being a people watcher, was severely tempted to sit and watch people walk by and wonder about their thoughts and business. But I forced myself to turn back and continue working. I had placed my desk in such a way as to best prevent being distracted by people, which is tricky in an all-glass room.

I soon learned some things about being the head of the loans department at this bank. It meant more interaction with people face to face, I worked with the wealthier clients, I received complaints, and worked less than the usual loans agent.

Two days ago one of my coworkers whom I had never seen before, but had heard about came bounding into my room and dropped some papers on my desk then promptly stood and waited for me to acknowledge her. I turned in my chair and looked up. Oh, _her _I said to myself; her characteristics were easily distinguishable even by word of mouth. I turned back to my computer, "Thanks," I said simply. "You can go."

"Oreki-kun," she said in a 'cutesy' voice.

"Hmm?"

"Are you available?"

"Hmm?"

"Like, are you dating anyone?"

"No." Why would I be? Dating is troublesome.

"Well, would you like to go to dinner? 'Cos you know I just dumped my boyfriend and I'm free."

What do I say? Flatly turn her down? Let her down gently? I certainly didn't need any enemies in this position. I didn't know her well enough to know how to respond correctly. I turned again and looked at her. Judging by the short, flamboyantly red outfit, she was a player, attaching herself to a new guy every week. She had a prideful smirk as if saying that she's free she could win any guy over. But this all could be a façade, she could be a very unsure person who just doesn't know what to do with herself.

I had been asked by several girls before on a date, generally I knew them well enough to respond appropriately, otherwise I just responded by my mood which was generally disinterested. So I stood slowly then brushed my hair back with a sigh. "Sorry, I don't really think I'm your type. I prefer staying home and reading books to going out and partying. I wouldn't turn out to be a very good shiny new toy on your arm." I noticed her blush bright red. "If you want a promotion or something of the like, ask for recommendations and fill out an application form. Otherwise, thank you for the papers; have a nice day." I waited for her to gather the pieces of her brain and heart and make her way out of my office before I sat down. I hoped I didn't just make an enemy, but I tried to let her go reasonably enough.

I found, a week later, that she had made a full recovery from my words and had decided that I would be a good person for dating consultation. Almost everyday she came into my office and sat on my desk asking about how this would go, and that with this.

"So I found this new guy," she began one day as she opened to door to my office. "He's really sweet and he works at a fancy restaurant."

"Hmm." I responded absent-mindedly.

"I think he likes me, should I go for it?"

"Hmm."

"True, generally the guy asks the girl, but he seems kind of shy. What if he hasn't noticed me? Maybe he just smiles to all of his customers. But he seemed to smile especially at me. What should I do!?"

I turned to noticed her laying across my desk. It irritated me immediately.

"First," I said as politely as I could between gritted teeth, "stop sitting on my desk."

"I'm not sitting on your desk, I'm _laying_ on it."

"Get off my desk." She slid off. I then returned to my work.

"Gosh Oreki, help my out here, I'm in a dilemma," she whined. She went from Oreki-kun to Oreki in a week, since when had we become that familiar? I was also in a dilemma! how do you get a girl away from you that won't leave? It's been a problem for me all of my life. "O-re-ki! What do you think? I'm curious!" I recoiled in the same way I did when I heard Chitanda say that phrase.

"Oreki?" she seemed to have noticed my motion. Then she paused, apparently thinking about something. "You don't have many friends do you?" How rude and completely off-topic. I have designated friends, you're just not one of them. "I know, let's have a party at your place! We'll invite everyone that works here! Then you can become more familiar with them!"

NO. N-O. No wild parties at my house. I don't _want_ to have people over. I _like_ my quiet life. I like just having a goldfish to keep me company.

"I would love to see your place, seeing how organized you are here; I'm sure it would be a great place..."

I slammed my hand on my desk. "I am not your toy. I refuse to have a party at my house; I'm happy the way I am!" I must have spoken unintentionally loud; the entire office froze and was staring at me. She blinked at me a little then turned.

"Well, if that's how you feel, then be a loner," she crossed her arms, and swinging around she left the room in a huff.

I was glad my point got across to her, and hopefully I wouldn't have to see her anymore. I sighed and went back to work, ignoring the stares that still persisted.

I can be sociable when I want to. I don't hate people, I just hate wasting pointless energy, and I don't like those who think of wasting my energy for their own gain. That was something I never did in the Classics Club. I always had a reason to do something. As for what that reason was...I guess I would have to say that it was on Chitanda's behalf, with a few exceptions.

I was exhausted from taking all that energy to express myself like that. Half of me wanted to go home early, but the stronger portion of me told me to finish my work. It was strange, though, I found myself falling farther and farther behind in my work ever since I started this position. I still got letters from Chitanda, but they were less about mysteries and more about updates on life in Kamiyama City, so there was time to the positive there. Ibara had me making phone calls once in a while, but the majority of the planning was finished ahead of time, and now all she had to do was wait. More time available there, but ever since that woman came and started visiting me she had taken up so much time that I started falling behind. Yes, if she comes back I'll tell her not to visit me anymore, I nodded with determination.

I went back to typing, but the room began to feel uncomfortably warm. It was almost always cold in this building, so much so that I had to bundle up. I unbuttoned a button or two on my shirt, but seeing as that brought me no relief I turned to turn on the fan which I never used, it was more of an accessory. But as I raised my arm I suddenly felt very light-headed. I stopped and dropped my arm on the desk and rested my head on the other arm. I didn't feel good at all; I sighed and willed the feeling to go away. Suddenly if felt as if the world were spinning. Then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up later and found myself in my bed with a towel on my forehead. I still felt a little dizzy, but better than I had at the office. I heard someone come into the room, it was Satoshi.

"Good, you're up! Glad to see you awake! We were worried!" he grinned while leaning in the doorway.

"What happened?" I rubbed my face trying to rid myself of some of the sleepiness and dizziness.

"You passed out at work. You really need to stop doing that," Satoshi laughed easily. "So some girl called me saying that I'm your emergency contact and that you needed help." Oh _her_. "I didn't know she was your type."

"She's not," I barked to make my point, but regretted it as my head pounded afterward.

"Take it easy," Satoshi reminded me. "You're not in top-notch shape yet, but you should be soon thanks to your sister and Mayaka's good cooking skills."

"Sis is in Guam," or so I thought.

"Yep, but Mayaka called her and asked for any suggestions to help you, she told her how to make a certain soup." I see. "But what about that girl?"

"She's just another annoying one," I sighed, resting my arm across my face. "she asked me to go to dinner with her and I refused, but now she considers me her friend and comes into my office all the time talking about dating and stuff."

"Oh?" Satoshi said with a weird face I could picture even with my eyes closed. "Well she seems to think a lot of you, she was practically crying as I came to pick you up asking if you would be okay, and should she have called an ambulance, and other things." How nice it is to be worried over. "Do you like to be worried over like that? Is that why you pass out in public places so often?" Shut up, mind-reader.

"Can you let me get some more sleep?" I muttered with my brain already half-sleep.

"You need to eat don't you?"

"Not hungry."

"Well you do need to eat..."

"I'll eat later." I could tell from the silence that he was frowning. "I will," I motioned with my hand, "even if it _is_ my sister's recipe. Thanks, though. And sorry to make you worry and have to get me."

"It happens, you've saved my skin a lot, so consider it a thanks," I could tell he probably shrugged. "Oh, by the way, if you don't get better soon Chitanda's going to come from Kamiyama City to nurse you back to health, hopefully that'll motivate you to get better soon."


	6. My Univocal 'No', Overruled

A couple of days later I finally felt good enough to get up and wander out to the kitchen. I had stayed in bed for almost two entire days, getting up to go to the bathroom and twice a day to get something to eat, and reading and sleeping off and on. You would think it would be my dream life, but I had gotten a bit stir-crazy, I had to do _something _after all that inactivity. However I wasn't fully better yet so what I could do was limited. I sat at the table reading the newspaper, eating, and pondering what I could do during my sick time that gave me something to do.

I heard a knock at the door and then heard someone enter; it was Ibara. I turn and acknowledged her as she came in and sat some groceries on the counter. "So you're up!" said with a hint of snark, but in a happy tone. "Finally! you're even more lazy when you're sick!"

No kidding, I shrugged and went back to my meal. "Well then, I guess this is the last trip I have to make for food for you." Sure, I wouldn't mind getting my groceries from here on out, it gave me something to do. "At least you could say thanks," she scolded.

"Thanks."

"Humph." She sat across from me at the table. "So are you going back to work soon?"

"Probably tomorrow."

"I see."

A thought came into my head that made me wonder a little, so I couldn't help but ask. "Have you looked for your dress yet?"

"What? My dress? Oh! My wedding dress," she thought for a moment. "Come to think of it I haven't. I'll have to have that arranged. I know, I'll have you come and give your opinion on the dress! Not that I necessarily trust your judgment, but it's an opinion."

I was about to complain when Ibara stood as if to leave. "Yes, I'll just have you take another vacation day and we can shop all day!" All day? Are you nuts? I'm still recovering from a cold! I've never spent this much time off work before, and you want me to take _more_? And besides, why not take a Saturday? It's easier for everyone involved! But before I could put my words together I heard the door close behind her. Why did I remind her? I sighed and shook my head, making a firm executive decision: I'll be staying in bed the rest of the day. I crept back into my room and pulled the blankets over my head after giving Chi some food.

* * *

It was Saturday when Ibara decided I was well enough to go dress shopping with her, I protested otherwise and she assured me that I would be fine because:

"Chi-chan will be joining us!" All the way from Kamiyama City? "She'll be meeting us shortly," she informed me as we sat in a café. I was wearing a mask, not that I was any type of germ-a-phobe, and it made my face hot and sweaty. I felt a little wary of having Chitanda along with us; I wasn't all better and I knew that when I was bored and sick I could tend to speak before thinking and could be very cold-shouldered. I especially didn't want her around for the main reason that I was sick and had a weird mask on my face, I felt a little...embarrassed.

Without anytime to argue our group met up, each giving our general greetings.

"Oreki-san, I heard you weren't feeling well, how are you now?" Chitanda asked as we began to head for our first destination.

"I'm feeling better than I was," I admitted. "my throat's a little sore still and I don't feel great..."

"Suck it up, moping around at home won't help you feel any better," Ibara snapped back at me as she walked ahead of us. "It's better to get out in the cool air than to be cooped up in your house." Chitanda smiled, laughing inwardly.

In the first bridal shop we went into I was surprised by how many dresses there were. As I had mentioned, I have never been a wedding enthusiast, I had never been inside a bridal shop until this point. I had been in clothing stores, but this one seemed to top it all with the sheer amount of the _same_ colored dresses.

"Stop gawking, Oreki, we're going!" Ibara demanded as she followed the consultant. As we walked I wondered if Ibara was going to have a traditional wedding; probably not, I decided, neither she nor Satoshi seemed like that kind of person.

"I hope to find my dress rather quickly," I heard Ibara telling Chitanda. "so that we can look for a Kimono and a night-dress today as well." That's a lot of dresses; that's a lot of time to wander around like this. I sighed, I guess I can't just slip away, can I? There's only the two of us to help her decide.

Chitanda and I sat down in the open area and waited for Ibara to come out in her first dress.

"I'm very excited!" Chitanda chattered. "I'm so happy for Mayaka-san and Fukube-san!" she clapped her hands together and covered her nose in the way she did when she was shy or excited. "They'll be such a lovely couple, won't they?"

"Hmm." I sat back and looked around the parlor, and shortly Ibara came out in her first dress. It was white, strapless and had sequins or something else shiny on it. Chitanda immediately began discussing it with her.

"Ooh! Mayaka-san! It looks wonderful on you!"

"Really? I think it's too plain."

"Oh, well I guess you're right. You should try something with lace, I think you would look good in it!"

"Sure! I'll try some on," and she disappeared again.

A few minutes later she came back with a white strapless dress with lace.

"Hmm, maybe a little less lace?"

"You think so too? I don't mind it, but in this quantity it's a bit much..."

"Oh yes." Chitanda nodded. And Ibara disappeared again.

She came out again in another white, strapless dress that had some sequins and lace.

"I don't necessarily like this one better, I still prefer the first."

"Do you? I kind of have to agree, Chi-chan, can we try something a little more elegant? A bit more slimming, you know?" the consultant nodded with a smile then the two went to the back.

"Oreki-san, I'm so excited!" Chitanda grinned with sheer glee.

I sat against my chair, all the dresses she had pulled out looked the same to me. Chitanda laughed and smiled at me saying that she understood how I felt.

Three hours and forty-six minutes later, after having tired on 24 gowns I was exhausted. Ibara wound up leaving without having found '_the_ dress' as she called it. After walking out of the store she abruptly turned to me and said with a stone strait face, "The bridal shop next door tomorrow, same time?" At this point in time I had seen enough of the same types of dresses that I felt like I would go color blind from all the white. In short, I refused.

While Ibara complained a good amount, I held steadfast and assured her that Chitanda could go with her and that they would have a better time without me. Afterward, I went home and slept until noon the next day.

* * *

**Extra story! **(written by my sister: she also drew a comic for it this is the link: post/57487533174/this-is-a-comic-i-did-today-that- is-for-my )

"The Gophers"

A little while ago I was given a free pass to the Tokyo Zoo. I wasn't planning on using it because it would take too much energy to go to the other side of Tokyo, but Chitanda somehow got word that I had free tickets and implored me to takes pictures of the 'cute animals'. I have no idea what she considers cute, I think the snakes are just as 'cute' as the pandas, but most girls are not of the same opinion. So I caved to her whim and went to the zoo.

I would like to note that zoos in Tokyo have a rather wide variety of common animals as well as foreign. So they will have mice but they will also have a lion; however, I assume the mice are to feed the snakes, but who am I to judge what goes through animal people's minds.

When I was about halfway through the zoo I came to the gofer pit. They are rather common in Japan and everywhere else for that matter, but that was not the point. I thought maybe Chitanda would think they were cute because they were furry, so I leaned over the Plexiglas wall but accidentally dropped my camera. I began to worry what would happen if Chitanda didn't get those pictures and decided it was worth it to jump the short fence into the pit to remove the camera.

After successfully finding the camera I reached down to grab it and was bitten by a rather large and quite ugly gofer with one eye. I pulled my hand back with a sort of squeak and the camera sat, still next to the gofer. I reached down with my other hand to grab it and got bitten again and likewise yelped again.

Now if you know anything about gophers they live in groups and if one makes a sound the other gofers will come to help. That is exactly what happened.

Now I will spare what happened next, but the zoo keeper ran over and found that some lunatic had jumped the fence in the gofer pen and was being chased in circles by gophers. It took her a couple seconds to help because she was laughing so hard, but in the end she managed to get me out.

While in the stampede my camera was crushed, along with the memory card.

That trip to the zoo was quite unsuccessful given my photos were lost; I got multiple rabies shots because some of the gophers _did_ have rabies and a week later I was ordered by Chitanda to go to the zoo with her because I had failed to deliver the pictures I took. Thus I was forced into wasting my time again as I went to the zoo with the ever curious Chitanda.


	7. A Eudaemonic Meeting

It was frigid when I woke up. Ah, winter, my least favorite season. I hated waking up and even more did I hate going to work, because the heaters were _never _on. Thankfully after my promotion I got my own office, so I then took the liberty to buy a heater for my space. Now it's nice and warm in there, and everyone seems to agree due to the fact that during lunch breaks they often gather in my room around the heater. It would take too much energy to force them out so I let them be; they don't bother me much.

Then throughout the course of the day that girl pops in and starts talking again. Now she not only talks about her boy problems, but about any problems in her life. I recall one time when she complained to me about how her ex, who actually dumped _her_, took a fancy to her sister, but her sister was engaged and she would give him nothing of it and her fiancé happened to be part of the Yakuza. 'And boy did that ex find something good...' was her phrasing as she went into detail about how he was beat up.

Today she came in to tell me about her experience working at a restaurant. "You know it wasn't half bad," she was saying after a whole list of complaints. "I got my food half-off when I ate there and..."

I stood and straightened some papers and prepared to leave. "Where are you going?" she asked with an irritated tone.

"I have to go meet a client," I walked around my desk which she, of course, was sitting on.

"Oh? That's unusual, you usually meet them in here."

"Yes, but I'm meeting this client at a café. They're a very important client and I want them as comfortable as possible."

"You're going out of your way to meet them?!" she sounded shocked. "What is this madness? That Oreki would go to _meet_ someone!" Shut up, I told her mentally then continued to the door while putting on my jacket.

"I'm off," I said. I hope she doesn't decide to re-arrange my things while I'm gone.

The café was only a little ways away from the office so I decided to bear the frigid cold to walk there. It wasn't snowing, thankfully, but it was quite windy which didn't help any. I checked my watch after wrapping my scarf tightly around my neck; I would be a little early if I walked a little faster than a slow walk. I set off.

* * *

The café that I chose reminded me of the one back in Kamiyama City that Chitanda and I visited off and on. Of course it was a little bigger and more stylish, but it still gave an idyllic homey feeling when one stepped inside. The smell of fresh brewed coffee washing over you as you stepped inside, the comfortable dark wood couches inviting you to sit for a couple of hours and read your favorite novel next to the crackling fire-place; it was enough to give me a cozy feeling, even during a meeting. I settled down in a booth by the window and near the front door so I could find the person whom I was meeting. I ordered a coffee and was ready to wait for a bit.

I wondered who I was going to meet; I did have the file with the person's name, but I didn't remember it, I turned to look through the file, but looked up as the bell on the door rang and with it a rush of cold air and a girl burst through. I had just found the page which had the person's name on it when I identified the person at the same time.

Chitanda.

What are the odds that she would come to _my_ bank, need a loan from _my_ department, specifically requesting _me_? I should have known. My deduction skills have gone down hill since high school, I expect.

Chitanda looked confused and glanced around, rousing a scene of déjà vu within my mind. I stood and she recognized me. "Oreki-san? You're the head of the loans department?" she asked as we sat down.

I nodded confirmation. I wondered about this meeting. I would have known, usually, who I was meeting up with, and with an unforgettable name like Chitanda, how could I forget?

"Sorry about this, you were probably expecting to meet up with my father," she explained. "But he wasn't feeling well enough to make the trip out here, so I took his place." I see, I don't mind meeting with you if it's for business. She pulled out some papers and laid them on the table across from my own. "My father wants to add another building to the property, it's a little expensive so we'll have to take out a loan from you. Banks and loan agencies in Kamiyama City won't loan the amount we need."

"Not a problem," I replied putting on my business tone. "Let's discuss the amount you'll need and where it's going..." I paused then looked up.

Chitanda was suppressing a smile a best as she could. I made an annoyed face. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, you just seem very different from other times I've met you," she smiled. I felt my face burn a little. I crossed my arms. "If you don't want to do business we can just end this here..." I was ready to stand up and leave.

Chitanda waved her hands quickly. "No! I'm sorry! This is a business trip only," she made a resolute face, which looked a little ridiculous.

After reorganizing we began to talk about the situation. Chitanda, or rather I should say Chitanda-san, her father, was very organized with how he ran his business. He had shared portions of necessary information with his daughter so she had some knowledge of what we were discussing, but other basic bits needed to be explained. I told her about the finances of the operation and gave her and estimated cost of building, provided everything goes right. But I also informed her that it would be best to have extra in case of hidden costs or unfortunate fees that could come with disasters of some kind.

After about two hours the majority of the business portion had been straightened out, so we sat back and caught up on current events while sipping our drinks.

"It's been very quiet in Kamiyama City," Chitanda added after a sip of her tea and the completion of the weather report with the impact on rice crops. "Sometimes I wonder how the Classics Club is doing at the school, I'm curious to see what the new group is doing for the anthology. I go by every year and purchase the new issue anyway, but I wonder if they ever do what we did," she reflected, "Oreki-san, do you want an anthology this year? I don't know if you have the ones from the previous years since we've been out of high school, but I could purchase one for you, if you'd like."

I've never really thought too much about it. I wouldn't mind reading the ones written by the latest students. I wonder if they too consider 'Kanya' a taboo word in the Classics Club. Every time I think of that incident the words I recall are: 'hyouka- I scream'; it makes me shudder still. To think that a student gave up his 'rose-colored school life' for an event like that...I told her that she could send me the past issues and possibly the present one if she had them; I was a little...curious.

I then turned the subject a different direction. "So how long are you in Tokyo for?"

"Only 2 or 3 days, depending on how long the meetings take," she replied easily. I gestured my understanding. "But I'll probably be making more trips up here to keep things current with construction."

"So are you staying with a friend or at a hotel?"

"I am going to stay with Mayaka-san and Fukube-san, for the time that I'm here. Speaking of which, we should have lunch together sometime while I'm here. I admit that I feel a little left out," she fidgeted a bit in her seat. "so it would be nice to catch up!" she burst out leaning forward slightly. Wouldn't this be considered lunch? Oh well, I guess I could possibly take some time to do that, it would make my boss happy. I agreed casually and she beamed back at me.

"You know Oreki-san, you've changed a bit."

"Have I?"

She nodded. "In a good way!" she insisted. "You're a lot nicer and more pleasant...I mean, you were pleasant before, I just..." she broke off her sentence and left it to me to understand. Which I did understand, but I was a little confused as to whether I really _should_ take it as a compliment.

Shortly after this conversation we went our separate directions, I to my office, she to her next appointment. Off and on during the weeks we met up like this to discuss business then ended up resorting to casual conversation. On some special occasions, Satoshi and Ibara would join us and pester me about interest rates, saying that I should give Chitanda a lower rate because she was an acquaintance. I rejected their request, to say the least.


	8. The Necessity of a Panacea

Now perhaps at this point I should explain why I work at a bank. Yes it was because that's just how it turned out, but it's not like I wasn't aiming for it. I don't know why in my mind I decided to do what I did, but I did and now it's done. In my last year of high school a little before school was almost over, I thought about potential careers. I was well-suited to go into college and especially into studying business, so I sort of 'manipulated' my way into my position. I pushed towards the bank, I leaned towards the loan department, and I stepped into my job. Why did I want to go into loans? Perhaps to help people, or maybe because I wanted to help a specific person in the future. Could it be possible that I went there for one reason only; for that girl? I prefer not to think of it that way because then it seems I went out of my way to help her, which I didn't. It was a normal step to find a job. But I wonder why...no, I don't. It's simply a job. End of story, end of thought.

* * *

It was in the midst of January as Chitanda and I continued to meet up and sort out the loans. Construction of the building would begin in March and Chitanda was being over-cautious going over every detail and measuring everything twice to three times. I, knowing a little more about this situation because I had seen it before, decided to help her with whatever questions she had. I did a little research and discussed many concepts beyond loans for the project. She insisted that she wanted to get everything right her first try, I understood the feeling.

So another sunny, but breezy day came that we met up in the coffee shop again to converse. I was early as usual and was stirring and sipping my coffee waiting for Chitanda. She came in, and contrary to her usual vibrant self she opened the door with a subdued air. She moved to our usual booth and sat down slowly. I noticed that something was definitely off, but I wasn't sure of what is was yet, and I didn't have any mind to ask.

"So let's start again with the materials and costs of construction," I began while spreading out some papers, "If you compare these two stores, you can see that the material you're looking for here comes in double the shipping size, which actually reduces your cost. And while you may have more you can store it for future use," I looked up; she hadn't moved an inch. "Are you following me?" I asked in a bit of an irritated tone.

She started. "Oh! Y-yes..."

"Good, so I would recommend this type of cement, I did some research and I found that it dries faster and without cracks like this other brand. It also moves easier in case of earthquakes, which we have frequently..."

"Oreki-san..." she interrupted me mid-sentence. "I think what you are doing is very sweet...I really, _really _appreciate it. I appreciate you..." she tried to figure some words. "Thank you for helping me so often. I could never think of how to repay you."

"What?" I managed through a cloud of confusion. My train of thought had been completely derailed.

"Well, you helped my with my uncle's case, and despite everything you've always gone out of your way to help me." I was always forced into helping you, by _you_. And weren't we talking about construction and finances?

"Really..." she lowered her voice so that I could barely hear it. "Really...you would make a better husband..."

My mouth was dry so I took up my coffee and drank the entire thing. I didn't know whether to acknowledge that I heard what she said or not. And if I did, what would I say? I was bewildered by the sudden display of emotion. I don't know how long we sat there in silence, but it was for a while. I ordered another cup of coffee during the time to try to break up the awkwardness of the moment. When it arrived I took a sip and looked expectantly at Chitanda. She continued to look down then she heaved a large sigh.

"Th-thank you for you time, Oreki-san," she said softly, bowing after she stood.

I sat at the booth even after she left, stirring my drink occasionally. I felt as if there was something behind what she said, but I couldn't decipher it; it seemed so blatantly obvious!

I took a glance at my watch, it was past time for me to go back to the office. I had half a mind to call and say that I was busy the rest of the day, but I knew it would be better if I didn't. So I forced myself up, paid the check, and left.

**I know this one's a bit short, and I haven't' really said anything to add to the comments. So here I am! I appreciate any and all comments, I greatly encourage them! Thanks for reading!**


	9. The Spoliation of Love's Hope

It's been a couple weeks since I'd last seen Chitanda. I asked Satoshi if he had heard about any news on the project. He informed me that it was going forward on schedule and was only waiting for the ground to thaw for the ground breaking.

_Moving forward as planned_. Well that's good, she'll be happy that it's going smoothly. I doubt she'll need my assistance anymore. I turned back to my computer and rested my hands on the key board, ready to go back to work. I pulled up my e-mail and checked for any new messages or assignments. Nothing new, just updates on things people needed me to sign for. I turned to my desk to look for my stack of papers to work on...nothing. Nothing was in my stack. I moved around looking for anything to do, then suddenly recalled that I had finished everything early in case Chitanda needed my help. I was free. Technically I could go home, but there wasn't anything I needed to do at home. I cleaned so that if Chitanda wanted to come over the place would look nice; I usually keep it clean anyway, it saves time and energy that way. Taking a glance at my watch I noticed that I had three hours until lunch. Today could be a very long day. I was really hoping someone would come in with a stack of work, but to no avail. I waited, trying to look busy, for a half an hour, and nothing new came up. I even expected that girl to come in, but she didn't.

Sighing I took out my laptop but a paper fell out of it. Picking the paper up I found that it was one of the latest letters from Chitanda.

_Dear Oreki-san,_

_How have you been? I ask that a lot it seems, but I hope you don't mind. I hope this season finds you well. It's been quite rainy out here, it hasn't flooded, thank goodness, but everything is coated in mud. My mother is becoming a little fed up with the weather. She wants to be able to go outside for walks again. She and I were talking the other day and she mentioned Fukube-san and Mayaka-san's wedding. She's afraid that I won't be married or have any heirs to take up the household. I told her that everything will be fine with time._

_The rice crops are doing well this year. They're really flourishing in all the rain. Too bad students don't flourish in the rain as well. Does it rain much in Tokyo? How's life there? I know it's a busy city; are you taking care of yourself? How are Mayaka-san and Fukube-san? Are they ready for their wedding? I'm very excited for them! _

_I hope to see you soon,_

_Chitanda Eru_

Reading the letter reminded me of what happened a few weeks ago. What was it Chitanda said? 'You would make a better husband' or something like that. She looked pretty upset. I pulled my arms behind my head. What could it mean?

Maybe she's gotten into dating sims? It's not likely, but it's best to investigate all possibilities. Maybe she meant that she would marry me if I was the last guy on Earth. It's a little harsh, but maybe it's true. But thinking that stings a little. Moving on, maybe she was just over analyzing the situation. I've heard many girl say that they over think hanging out with guys. Sometimes they mistake it for a date when the guy just thinks its for fun. That certainly could be it, it's a bit like her too.

Perhaps she's been thinking too much about Ibara's wedding and she's been dreaming about her own, pondering who her husband could be. I'm honored to be in your selection of fantasies. In a similar way it could be that she just read a novel and she was just muttering about it. Probably some sappy love story about forbidden love in an arranged marriage. I'm not a romantic, but depending on the story I might read something like that. While Chitanda is a little bit of a reader, but she might also get into TV dramas. I don't know what she does in her free time, probably think about rice and farming. But if she were to watch TV I bet it would be a reality show or documentary, dramas are a little much for me to think that Chitanda would like them. She might like one of those shows that's a matchmaking show. But again, I don't see her watching much TV let alone shows like that.

Maybe I misheard a word, maybe 'husband' is just another name for some foreign food, it sounds similar to hummus if you mumble it. But the 'd' is a definable sound so it would be hard to not hear it. Then again I could have just misheard the entire thing. She probably said something completely different. I mean, for Chitanda to say something like that is hard for me to believe. She's a rude girl who invades someone's personal space, but polite enough that she wouldn't want to offend anyone like that. That's probably it. I misheard it; many words sound very similar when said in a low voice, which is what happened.

All of this brooding made my hungry, and upon looking up I noticed it was almost lunch time. My cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Horatou! Are you free for lunch?"

"Sure."

"Really? You don't have some excuse about work or having lunch at your office because you want to save energy?"

"If you don't want me, then just say so. But _you're_ the one that invited _me_."

"No! No! We're meeting down at a Chinese restaurant, just down the street from you."

"That one?"

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"No. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Right, see you later!"

"Hmm."

I packed up my things and organized them then left a note that said 'out to lunch put papers in the bin' then left. The lunch I had brought was in a refrigerator under my desk, so it would stay cool, and no one would take it. Thinking better of not eating it now, if I got hungry during the rest of the day I could eat it as a snack.

I walked in, met with the smell of Chinese food. Satoshi and Ibara had already arrived and called me over to their table. We all sat and ordered; this restaurant was a regular for us as a group so picking wasn't difficult.

The food was good as usual and conversation was casual. A lot of it was over the wedding that was coming up fairly soon. Satoshi had almost stayed completely out of it except when it came to the budget. I was the go between on many things during the process. Ibara had picked out several dresses, including her wedding dress. This with Chitanda's approval. Then speaking of Chitanda, the conversation towards the end of the meal turned toward her. We had practically finished our meal and the receipt was handed to us with some fortune cookies. I cracked mine open and popped it into my mouth the fortune itself read: 'a friend will help you in the future.' Fortune cookies are so generic these days, they probably just don't want to get sued by giving a fortune that doesn't come true.

"Poor Chitanda," I heard Ibara say as I swallowed the last bits of the cookie. "To be forced into something like that. I don't know what I would do if I were forced to marry some stranger for family's sake."

I looked up. Did she mean...that there was arranged marriage for Chitanda? "What do you mean by that?" I asked calmly.

"You what do you mean 'what'!?" Ibara glared at me. "Didn't you know that Chitanda has an arranged marriage? It's been in place since January!"

January? Is that why...? "I thought she told you! I asked her if she wanted me to tell you, but she wanted to tell you herself!"

"I never heard a word of it. She was acting a little weird and saying weird things last time I saw her," I grumbled crossing my arms.

"What did she say?" Satoshi pried.

"Something like 'I appreciate you' and 'you would be a better husband' but I'm sure I just misheard her..."

"Oreki! Are you really that dense?!" Mayaka slapped her hand on the table. "And I thought you were smart _and_ lazy. Now I know you're just lazy!" she balled her hands into fists. "You could have helped her! You jerk!" she hissed getting ready to stand. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye; it was Satoshi. He stood first and had put his arm out to stop Ibara.

"Leave this to me," he said firmly, looking at her. She hesitated, deciding whether or not to let him have the pleasure. She relented. "Can you pay the check? We'll pay you back later." Satohsi moved toward the front door I stood and slowly followed.

Satoshi walked for a bit then reached a stopping point at the opening of a bridge. The clouds had darkened and snow was gently beginning to fall-just like that day.

"Funny isn't it, that I'd have to be the one to push you back." Satoshi turned and looked at me with a smiling face, but sadness beneath. "Every word you said that day has stuck in my head. I'd like to say thank you, Hotarou, for pushing me like that. It's helped me a lot. But you know, you've gotten soft." He looked at me with a piercing gaze. "What happened? You've changed, some for the good, but at this point for the worse. Does Chitanda getting married mean nothing to you? When Mayaka and I had that dispute on Valentine's day, you were concerned that we had hurt Chitanda in the process. Do you no longer care about her feelings? Don't you care about her?"

He clenched his fist then grabbed my scarf and pulled me down to his eye level. "That girl needs your help. You can help her, I know it! If you don't help that girl, I will hit you. I will hit you harder than you could ever hit me!" he put his fist up in my face. I looked away. "So what are you going to do? She_ needs_ you, Hotarou." he released my scarf and gestured with his hand. "She came to _you_, the one she expected to understand even from hints, for help. I know you're smarter then this. You probably knew this was happening! Why did you choose to ignore it?"

Why...I did understand. I was avoiding the idea of her getting married from the beginning. Why was I dodging it? Why, Why?! It's all so infuriating!

"So, Hotarou, what's your answer?"

It's a nuisance! To go out there for that girl! But it's for her. It's for Chitanda. She's pestered me since high school. She's always around making me keep her in the back of my mind! She's irritating...

"It's a bother...to have to go after her," I muttered to myself.

"Is that all you really think of her? A bother?" The melancholy came back to my friend's eyes. "I thought you thought more of her than that. Why else would you go out of your way for her?" He gave me one last glance then turned to get Ibara.

I was left to the snow and my thoughts alone.

**Wow, I never knew just leaving one of these random comments at the bottom would actually get me reviews! Thanks for those who posted them! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Don't forget to leave more comments!**

**Oh, and to let you know, I'm writing ahead on this story, so I have chapters already written. I post on Wednesdays and Saturdays, if you haven't noticed. **

**By the way, how many readers actually know or look up the meaning of the title of each chapter? I'm curious...**


	10. Understanding Recondite Feelings

The spring was a doleful time. While it's supposed to be a time of renaissance and cheer I felt none of it. I'd never heard anyone use the term rose-colored to describe work during a specific season, but I'm sure the majority of people would use the term for this correlation. I, however, could not say the same.

There was still a week until Satoshi and Ibara's wedding and Ibara was getting impatient. I heard this from Satoshi because I hadn't spoken directly to Ibara for a while; she would say even sharper comments to me and would constantly criticize me about Chitanda. These remarks didn't help my mood. Satoshi's words festered like a infected thorn in my mind. Whenever I found myself forgetting about Chitanda, something in my mind would bring it back up. I could never rest easy and apparently others had noticed it.

"Oreki-kun, you're wanted in the boss's office," one of my coworkers said after dropping off some papers. "I think it's about the work you've been doing recently." I stood and thanked them. "Good luck..." they said quietly as they turned to go down the other hall. My work, huh? I've been completing my assignments on time, so I don't see the problem, but you know, people have pointed out tiny mistakes to me for a while now.

I knocked and entered his office on his call. He gestured for me to have a seat.

"Oreki-kun, I've received some reports on your work and behavior lately that haven't been very positive. Can you explain yourself?"

It sounds like I'm going to get fired or demoted...I might know the reason, but it sounds stupid to explain. So let's give this a go...

"I've been running out of steam lately."

"Is that so? I've heard that you've seemed a little out-of-sorts lately," he intertwined his fingers and looked earnestly at me. "Oreki-kun, you've always been a very thorough and reliable worker. That's why you were promoted. But you've seemed more stressed, or that's what I've observed, by being in this new position." It's true I wasn't very comfortable with so much interaction with people, but I had gotten better. "The point is that I want to make working in your position and in any position comfortable so that we can be as productive as possible. So to increase productivity..." I stopped listening at that point. I nodded occasionally to make him _think_ I was listening, but while he was on his productivity soap box, it could be a while before he finished.

I finally was released with nothing productive having been accomplished contrary to my boss's idea. I wandered back to my room and sat at my desk. I rested an arm on my desk and cupped my forehead in my hand. So much time taken; what a waste. Well, I can't get it back now I'll just have to try and focus better. I heard my door open and close and saw the edge of an orange and green skirt. _Her. _She put some papers on my stack then sat on my desk.

"The last time I saw you like that you passed out! Are you okay?" she asked with concern in her irritating voice.

"Just fine," I replied with a sigh. I turned to look at the papers she had given me. Speaking of being sick, though, I never thanked her for helping me at that time. I guess I should even though it's a little late. "Thanks for the papers, and thanks for calling Satoshi for me back then too."

She didn't say anything, which was unusual. I looked up but her countenance seemed distant, "Don't mention it," she said slowly, "I do things for people I like." That's nice, I thought.

"Oreki, I really do like you, you know? At first it was just a kind of thing where you were the next guy I wanted to be with because you were good-looking. But I've really grown to like you. I haven't dated someone in several months because I've been waiting for you to say something to me. I guess you're just a little shy..."

She likes me? I don't feel the same way though. You're just annoying, I can tell. I gave you my answer months ago that I didn't like you, and yet you're still trying? That's annoying. That's irritating. Purely irksome. Why won't she leave me alone?

"But you've seemed kind of out-of-it lately. Is there something you're thinking about?"

She pries and pries! This girl is nothing like her. Like _her_...she is like her. She persisted when she was curious. That was annoying. That energy wasted. I didn't like it! But I can't say now that I hated it. I hated it then, but now, I'm almost glad. Glad she pulled me out of that distance. I always felt separate from everyone else. She took me by the hand and pulled me back. She made me think to pull myself out of a dull life. Out of my dull life, she brought in color, life...energy! She's given me energy that I hadn't even realized! I used to think that being around her drained my energy, sure I was tired, but she actually had an energy that I, then, could have never hoped to obtain. Energy in boundless supply!

"Maybe it's some_one_ you're thinking about?"

I couldn't see it when I was younger. Energy from happiness! I worked to make her happy. I wanted to see her happy; I _want_ to see her happy. That joyful smile on her face as she learned the key to a mystery that I provided. Her radiant gleam in her eye as she beheld a new fascination. I liked that. I liked that about her. I liked that she felt such strong emotion to what I only felt apathy to. She cared so much for everyone and everything. She never complained about wasting energy on emotion, she drew energy _from_ that emotion! That's the key! I wanted to learn...I wanted to learn and discover this with her!

"I need to see her..." I said suddenly starting up. The girl leaned back in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to see Chitanda. I really..." I struggled to find the words; such feelings and thoughts ran through my head faster than anything could come out of my mouth.

"Who? I thought...didn't you like me though?"

"You? No, I don't like _you_! I like her, I like Chitanda! And get off my desk!" I barked. She slid off my desk with surprise. I yanked a paper out of a file that I had never opened then scribbled some words on it. I moved quickly to the door. It was then that I noticed that I had been a little mean, I turned before I left and noticing tears in her eyes, said softly, "Sorry I'm not a nice guy." Then closed the door behind me.

I went to my boss's office, knocking once before I let myself in. He look bewildered to see me. "Oreki-kun...?"

"Sir, I request a vacation."

"W-what? That's..."

"Yes, I already filled out the form. I'll be gone for the rest of this month and next."

"If that's want you want..."

"Yessir. I have a family affair to take care of that's urgent. And sir, when I come back, you can expect thorough and top-notch work. I assure you."

"O-okay..." He signed the paper and put it on file. "See you in a couple of weeks then..."

I nodded and promptly left the office, walking toward Satoshi's house as fast as my legs could take me.

**Hey all! thanks for the continuing comments! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! There is great progression for the story beginning (smirk). I look forward to hearing from you all!**


	11. The Wedding Spent in Acquiesce

The wedding was in a traditional western style format such as one would normally see for a young couple in the modern times. I was sentenced to be Satoshi's best man and Chitanda was Ibara's maid of honor. The actual ceremony wasn't that long, but it still wasted my energy to stand up there for that long.

The reception the most painful part, in my opinion. I was seated next to Satoshi's parents. They thought I was a fascinating person, apparently, because they poked and prodded with a thousand questions. Satoshi's father though he was the funniest person in the world. It wasn't that he was cracking jokes all the time, but he loves to make puns out of everything, especially me. What was odd in my opinion is that he was the head of a department in military intelligence. Why a guy like this was doing an important job like that has always bewildered me. I guess he's good at what he does.

And then there is Satoshi's mother who sits meekly as a housewife. Just from talking to her I discovered where Satoshi got his love of facts. That woman knows more about the most unnecessary things in life than I could, if I tried. She never went to college, but she has studied extensively almost everything that could ever be imagined. In intelligence_ I_ am even surprised by her, but her look is very homely. She has big red glasses like a librarian out of the 70's would wear with short hair dyed red. To the wedding she was in a lime green dress with bright red lipstick. She belonged in a library more so than a wedding. This couple joked and bantered the entire evening, but when I tried to ignore them or make an escape for the cake, they roped me right back in. After the two hours of the reception I was able only to obtain some nuts and drink some water during the course of it, both some of the only things at the table.

On the other side of the table, Chitanda was politely chatting with Ibara's mother. Ibara's mother was quite a bit more normal than Satoshi's parents. I had actually been able to work with Ibara's mother before the wedding. She works as the manager of a different branch of the bank I work at. While she is located on the other side of Tokyo, she once visited my branch for a staff meeting, in which I was also required to participate in. She offered a low maintenance plan which I couldn't help but agree with. I had noticed on her name tag the name Mayaka, so I asked if she knew an Ibara. Ibara was, in fact, her daughter. She mentioned that Ibara complained a lot about me and how lazy I was, however she said that for me to be in my position in the bank I couldn't have been lazy. So she thought well of me.

As for her father I didn't know much about him. He died a few years ago and apparently he was a little like Satoshi in looks but was very kind in personality; Ibara was a daddy's girl through and through. Oddly, she never talked much about him or the rest of her family, but I got a little of that idea from what Satoshi had told me as he met them. He said her dad was a big terrifying man who threatened bodily harm to him who messed with his daughter and broke her heart.

"He had me by the collar for turning her down in middle school; that was twelve years ago!" he had said after meeting her folks for the first time.

As for how he died, he did it like a good father would, saving his daughter from a house fire. He was in the hospital and it was from smoke inhalation, that's what I heard.

Ibara at that time was devastated to the point that she couldn't look at Satoshi and not start sobbing because he looked so much like him and she missed her father so much. Ibara was torn over her love for her dad and her love for Satoshi, but she finally returned to Satoshi after several months of mourning.

But with the look on Ibara's face one couldn't even tell that she had ever been in such a state. The newly-weds were both grinning from ear-to-ear and were in almost complete synchronization in their actions. When the cake was cut, Ibara smashed the cake in Satoshi's face with a gleeful giggle and he simply laughed with a broad smile. While I knew their perfect harmony wouldn't last, it felt as though the two were really made for each other. I couldn't help but smile inwardly at them.

On occasion during the ceremony and reception, I tried to catch Chitanda's glance, but she never seemed to notice me. And even if she did turn my way I never knew what I was going to do. I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't have anything to say. Things had become so hopelessly awkward between us; I didn't like it.

* * *

After the wedding ended I stayed to help clean up and to congratulate the two. As I approached them they still smiled broadly and spoke happily with some of the remaining guests, including Chitanda.

"I pray your marriage will be a long and good one!" said one of the older women. "I wish I were a young a spry and you are! You will have so much fun being married…" et cetera. She talked on and on while everyone else in the group smiled and nodded.

One of the other women turned to Ibara. "How many kids do you want?" she whispered.

"Well, I think it's a bit early to start thinking about kids…" she replied, laughing off the comment. Satoshi turned and join in the side conversation.

"We're going to have plenty! You love kids, don't you Ibara?"

"Satoshi…"

"Why else would she work at a daycare, right?"

"I…Satoshi, don't put words in my mouth…" Ibara hissed, her demeanor darkening. He waved his hands in submission.

"I'm kidding, I agree with you, sweetie!"

_Sweetie_? Since when did he start calling her that? Something like that out of his mouth…actually it didn't seem so unusual, come to think of it. Just using it in a sincere way is a little odd to me seeing as he always used it to embarrass me.

I was standing back listening to this conversation and others when suddenly I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look and saw Chitanda approaching me. "Good afternoon Oreki-san," she said sweetly.

I nodded in response.

"I really enjoyed the reception; the cake was very good! And the ceremony was very sweet and special. I love weddings! Did you try some of the cake?" I never got the chance because of Satoshi's parents. Chitanda frowned. "We have plenty left over, do you want some?" I passed, I'm not much for sweets, and I just wanted to get away from such talkative people.

"Well," she said starting again, "since you're here in Kamiyama City, would you like to come over for some lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"What do you prefer for lunch? I'm making it myself." Oh! Another of Chitanda's homemade lunches?

"It doesn't matter to me. Whatever you want."

"Okay then," she smiled, "I hope you don't mind, but some of my family will be there too…"

That's to be expected. I didn't mind getting to know her family; I had seen them only as they were rushing about during the Doll festival, so seeing them relaxed at lunch should be nice. I'll be looking forward to lunch tomorrow.

**Sorry this one is so late (at night...)! I am really very glad you guys are enjoying this. Sorry this wasn't so much of a good chapter in regards to progress, the next should certainly be better (I hope)! Please do leave comments! :D**


	12. The Votive Agreed To

**Might I suggest listening to Sicilienne in G Minor for flute and piano by Gabriel Fauré ****for this first part? It's a song that one should be able to recognize fairly quickly!**

I couldn't sleep. With the invitation the day before to come to lunch I couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like. Of course I had been to Chitanda's house many times before, but this would be different. I would be eating with her_ entire_ family. I began to over think the event; why I over think such simple activities which involved Chitanda is still being debated in my mind to this day. I turned restlessly in my bed.

I was again staying at my own house, but I was by myself this time. There wasn't a sound to be heard in the darkness. The room's only light was provided by the strips of moonlight that slid through the curtains. Contrary to my usual system of ideas to get to sleep, I decided to take a walk. I felt as if I had too much energy bound up and that it needed to be released.

Slipping on a light jacket, I stepped outside and took a deep breath. Kamiyama City definitely lacked the smell of industry that Tokyo always had drifting around. The air was clean and every night mild in it's own way. People weren't out during this time of night in this city, but when walking the streets at twilight, one can experience the serene feeling that this place certainly posses.

I crested the top of a hill and looked over the city and beyond it. The direction that I faced was towards Chitanda's house, which even from here could be seen surrounded by rice paddies. I looked up at the stars and closed my eyes, taking in the peace that had been so lacking in my life ever since I had left. Coming home was always refreshing and nostalgic. Maybe, quietly, I had missed this place; maybe I left a piece of my heart back in Kamiyama City, only to regain it when I returned. This piece did not reside simply in my house or wandering about the city in general, but with that particular person.

Ahh, that novel I'm reading is getting to my head. I sighed and deciding that I had walked enough, turned my feet towards my house.

I changed out of my clothes and laid back in my bed, with my arms behind my head. What would tomorrow be like? Would her family like me? What if I say something to anger them? Would they ever accept me? I had made a firm decision in my mind about tomorrow. I just hoped I could find the right words...

* * *

I decided to ride my bike out to Chitanda's place like I had done with Satoshi ten years ago. The day was fresh like the night had been and helped to waken me from my sleepiness as I rode. I finally reached the front gate and walked my bike inside. I was warmly greeted by Chitanda herself as I moved towards the front door. Many people were talking with each other, waiting for their food in the dinning room. I was given a seat next to Chitanda and her grandfather. While Chitanda wasn't available because she was finishing up preparations for lunch with some other women and girls, Chitanda's grandfather talked to me.

"You have a large family," I commented once again looking around.

"Yes, many cousins and out-of-town family members have come to town for Chitanda-san's birthday." Her birthday? I didn't know that...or maybe I just didn't remember... "She wanted to thank everyone for coming by preparing lunch herself." Then why would she invite me? I didn't even know it was her birthday. Why didn't she invite Satoshi or Ibara if that was the case?

The old man seemed to read my confusion. "Chitanda-san wanted to invite you even though the celebration was a family affair. I suppose she considers you part of the family." He smiled at me. I felt a little embarrassed that she would invite me specifically, I should probably thank her for it.

Lunch was soon served, but the chattering rose even from before as they all ate. It was a ways into the meal that Chitanda actually sat down to eat, which was insisted by the other women. She turned to face me with a happy look.

"How does it taste?"

I nodded, as I had a mouthful of the delicious food in my mouth; after swallowing I replied, "It's delicious. Some of the best I've had in a long time." This was true because I wasn't much of a cook myself so store-bought lunches and ramen were the foods of choice.

"I'm glad!" she beamed. She took up her chopsticks and scooped some food into her mouth then turned to her other neighbor and began chatting with him.

I turned back to my meal and noticed her grandfather looking at me. I didn't want to be rude and reply with my normal irritation so I ignored him and went back to my meal. He soon returned to his.

Towards the end of the meal everything began to quiet down. I was relaxing after that very fine meal, then the cake was brought out. I didn't think I could eat any cake with how satisfied I was, but I thought 'why not? I didn't get to have cake at the wedding yesterday' so I took a small slice. I'm not much of a sweets person, but it was a very good cake; it topped off the meal quite well.

"Oreki-san." I started slightly at hearing my name. I turned to Chitanda's grandfather. "care to go for a walk?"

"S-sure." I stood after the older man then followed him, excusing myself as I left. We walked out into the garden where only the crunch of the gravel sounded. Then he stopped and turned to me.

"Chitanda asked me to bring you to see him. He wasn't able to be at the lunch, but if it isn't too much trouble, could you bring his lunch to him?" Oh! Chitanda's father? He wants so see me?

"It isn't trouble at all!" I replied hastily. "I'd be glad to bring it to him!"

He smiled, "You're just as I remember." We've met? "You've certainly got your act together still." I mentally took a step back them remembered. My eyes widened. You were her grandfather?

He ignored my surprise and continued walking. "Sorry to be taking up your time with this," he said a step ahead of me. He turned and waited in front of a door which promptly opened; a woman gave him a tray of food. From the glimpse I caught of her she looked sad and tired, but she tried to give a smile as she saw me, this leading me to conclude that she was Chitanda's mother. "We don't like to burden outsiders with tasks like this, but since he requested to see you..."

"It's not a problem at all, sir, I assure you!" I insisted. I stretched out my hands to take the tray from him. He led me the rest of the way without speaking then came up on the porch and sat on his legs.

"This is his room." I followed his lead and sat on my legs. He opened the door and nodded towards me.

"Um, please pardon the intrusion, sir. I have your lunch," I said slowly, a little afraid of waking him up.

"Come in," I heard a faint voice call. I stood and went into the room; the door closed behind me.

The room was dark expect for the bright sunlight that came through the paper doors. I noticed a person laying on the bed and approached him.

"Oreki-san, I presume?"

"Yessir. I'm Oreki."

"Good. You have lunch for me?"

"Yessir." I placed the tray on his lap and he sat up slowly.

"Sorry for troubling you like this, but could you turn on the light?" I nodded and found the switch. "very good, now let's look at you..."

He seemed to size me up then a smile crossed his countenance. "You're not half-bad," he said quietly with a shrug. "Not as handsome as I was at your age, but still not bad." I was a little surprised by this man. Aside from the pale skin and weak voice he didn't look that sick, neither did he act sick. "I wanted to see you on behalf of Eru," he began, catching me a little off-guard.

"Sir?"

"I believe you know that she's engaged?" upon hearing those words irritation boiled up inside of me, I forced myself to suppress it.

"Yes, I have been told of it."

He still seemed to examine me and my reactions. "I see. Well, I've heard that you were a good friend of hers."

"I don't know if _good _friend is the way to describe it..."

He smiled. "I know she can be a handful, she was always a curious one. Asking about what I was doing and such. But Oreki-san, I have a request." I looked at him expectantly. "This is not to burden you, but if you could..."

Suddenly he fell into a massive coughing fit, almost spilling the tray of food onto the bed. I grabbed it just in time to save it then handed him the water. He took it then pointed to a dresser. I went to it and opened it, pulling out a bottle. He gestured through his coughs to bring it back to him. During a short lull in the fit he dumped something into his hand then popped it into his mouth and drank the full glass of water. I waited on his instruction; a little frightened at this turn of events. Slowly his coughing stopped and he sank back into his pillows. He looked exhausted from the fit which had lasted quite a while. He finally caught his breath and let out a little sigh.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he said in an even softer voice than before. "If I may ask of you to do a favor..."

"Anything; whatever you need."

"Then I ask of you, please..."

* * *

I closed the door behind me and was met by the grandfather again. He had a sad smile on his face. "It's heartbreaking to see your own son dying before his parents are gone," he said partly to himself. He raised is voice, "On his behalf and on my own, I thank you for going along with our petty demands." he bowed deeply with his hands placed on the wooden floor.

"Not at all! It's my pleasure!" I replied mimicking his bow in reply.

"Chitanda-san wishes to see you off when you leave today," her grandfather told me as we walked back to the dinning room. I nodded my comprehension. People were gathered inside and outside around the dinning room once again talking and conversing about various topics and catching up on news.

"Thank you for accompanying me earlier." I nodded then turned to leave, but hesitated as I heard him whisper something behind me:

"We're counting on you."

**Next chapter is the last one! T.T (I might write an epilogue if people don't feel satisfied). Thanks so much for reading this story! Don't forget to comment!**


	13. The Serendipity of Love, Blithe Hearts

I walked back into the main hall and found Chitanda. She greeted me with a smile. I told her I was probably going to leave soon; she nodded. "Okay, but may I first introduce you to my fiancé?" she became quiet and seemed to choke on the word fiancé. I complied, a little curious about who this guy was. We passed into another room. I hadn't even thought that her fiancé would be here, but it makes sense, seeing as he was supposed to become part of the family. The thought of this made my chest tight with irritation.

When she introduced me to him I instantly felt annoyed at his presence. His name was Masato Atsushi; he was obviously the gentlemanly type with dark hair, glasses, and a very well-to-do air.

When he held out his hand with, "It's a pleasure to meet you," it was all I could do to give him a sharp look rather than a glare. I didn't reply, but gave a curt nod. He stood back and looked at Chitanda with a smile which hid some ulterior motive, I was sure. I didn't like him.

"I've heard a lot about you from Chitanda-san." Oh, have you? "You're a very good friends of hers, we may need to get together and share some stories." Not on your life.

I suddenly decided that I needed to make a phone call and so left to go outside and do so; sorting out my thoughts in the process. I excused myself then waded through the people to head back out into the garden.

* * *

I came back in and informed Chitanda that I was going to leave. She nodded with a hint of sadness behind her eyes. She walked with me out onto the road just as the sun was setting. We strolled along quietly for a while, I pushing my bike and she with her hands tightly clenched together.

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't in the best mood, especially after meeting that Masato guy, and I was afraid to ask her opinion of him. But my worries passed as Chitanda began to speak up.

"Thank you for coming today, Oreki-san. I had a really good time; I hope you did as well."

Sure, until that guy showed up. "I heard you also met my father. He's wanted to see you for a while, I'm glad he finally could. I'm sure he really likes you."

I still didn't know what to say, but the earlier conversation between her father an I was recalled to my mind. I was nervous about what he had asked me to do; I wasn't sure how I should go about doing it. My hands tightened on my bike; I felt uncomfortable walking along in the silence that ensued after Chitanda's last comment, and with the remainder of that earlier conversation flashing through my mind.

"_Oreki-san take care of her, for a sick old man like me."_

I glanced over at Chitanda who walked with her head bowed slightly.

"_I can't be around to protect her. But I know she thinks so much of you. There isn't a day that goes by that she doesn't say something about you."_

I wondered what she was thinking about. I wondered how I could protect her; especially when she was supposed to be living with another guy...

"_I know she's supposed to be engaged. But Oreki-san, I will consider you my son whether or not you marry her. I leave it up to you, because I know I can trust you."_

Marrying her? That's a big step to take with a girl like Chitanda. I've resisted her so much since I've met her. Even now it's hard from me to imagine what life would be like seeing her everyday. No summer breaks, meaning no time to myself. If ever she's curious, which is all the time, I could imagine her taking my hand, eyes aglow, "Oreki..." no, "Hotarou...I'm curious!" it's almost unnerving...

But I promised him. _"Please, take care of my little girl. She loves you..." _the words rang in my head.

"_She loves you."_

Love is an almost unfamiliar term to me. I love sleeping. I love relaxing. I love my family (sometimes). But is that a term I could attribute to Chitanda? I like her, I suppose. But to the point of love?

I know why I didn't like that girl at the office. I know why I didn't like Masato. I know why I made that phone call. It was to get rid of obstacles. So I could see Chitanda clearly. Is it so that I could see that I...l-love her?

"_She loves you."_

This girl next to me feels that way about me? She feels that I'm the one she loves? I'm the one who is special to her?

Do I feel that way? Does she feel special to me? I didn't want her to go away with some stranger for the rest of her life. I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen. This feeling of wanting to be with her, wanting to help her; does that mean she is somehow special to me...is that...love? Is that how Satoshi felt when he asked Ibara to be his girlfriend? Or to be his wife?

Before I knew it I heard Chitanda stop a little ways behind me. I turned with my bike.

"This is where we part. I'll go back from here. Thank you so much for coming today. Goodbye, Oreki-san," she bowed, pausing for a moment as if waiting for me, then turned to head home.

She began to walk away. Everything seemed wrong. I couldn't let her go; I couldn't. I couldn't let her be married to some guy she didn't know, nor did she like. This was just wrong and I couldn't let it slip by.

"Chitanda..."she turned back even as she began to walk. "Chitanda!" I raised my voice and walked back towards her.

Something burned inside my chest that I had to release. "I regret...I regret many things, that I've never been able to speak about. I've been to shy, or ignorant, or just too stupid to realize that if I didn't say it, I would regret it." So here it is...

"I've hated myself for the last 10 years knowing that you need help with your father's land and knowing how to help, but never giving it. Why didn't I say it before..." I was scared of commitment, I knew. "But more than that, Chitanda, I like you."

Chitanda seemed a little surprised. I shook my head out of irritation. It's more than that..."Chitanda..." no, "Eru..."

Her eyes widened dramatically. I gently took her hands in my own, the nostalgia of the first time we met washed over my mind. "Eru, I love you." Tears filled her eyes, and almost mine as well. How did I come to this conclusion? How long had I known, but have never realized that I love Chitanda Eru? I loved her annoyances, her curiosity, her naïvety, that shy smile when she's embarrassed, her genuine care for other people, her care for me...

A slight breeze stirred, blowing cherry blossoms from the ancient tree that lay behind us. What would have happened if I had said this ten years ago in this very spot? How much easier would life be? How many more difficulties would we have faced...together? I stretched out my arm and pulled her towards me, tears now streaming down her face. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my chest. I wished this moment could last forever. Neither of us letting go. I loved her. This girl who stood in front of me was one whom I couldn't live without.

Chitanda then released me and stepped back, drying her eyes. "Oreki-san...I've been waiting..."

"I know. I've waited too long," I said. "I'm here to stay now."

"W-what do you mean?"

"If you'll have me, I'll handle the business portion of your farm."

"But your job..."

"I quit." She stood back, stunned. I nodded my affirmation. "When I stepped out after meeting Masato, I called my boss and quit my job, for you."

"Oreki-san..." fresh tears appeared and she clasped her hands together.

"Tokyo isn't a very good place for me anyway," I rubbed my nose, trying to break the awkward emotional tension that began to build in my mind.

She simply smiled and hugged me once again.

* * *

~**Two and a half years later**~

The day finally came where I made up my mind to change my life by adding another into it. It was a difficult decision to be firm on, although we both knew how it was going to end. I loved Chitanda, I really did, but dedicating the rest of my life to live with her, in the same house, doing the same activities, living with her...that's a little...hard to agree with. I liked having my freedom. I worked when it was necessary and still had my free life to lounge about on Saturdays and Sundays. I was hesitant to change that, to say the least.

Satoshi and Ibara liked to bother me about when I would 'pop the question' and actually devote myself to her forever. I always found some way to slide out of it, but it was at one point that I was talking with a newly married store clerk who wanted to purchase some of the Chitanda's family's rice that my mind was made up. He said that he was very nervous up until the point he actually asked her to marry him, then he had no regrets. I just wanted to sell the rice, but afterward it had me thinking. Why am I postponing the inevitable? We aren't getting any younger. So I gather up the courage and asked Chitanda to marry me. As expected, she started crying. I was getting used to it, even though I wasn't much of 'think by emotions' person.

So here I am today. In a stuffy tux waiting for my bride to walk down the isle.

Gosh, I was nervous. I was so nervous I felt like I could pass out. I had a major case of the butterflies while waiting in expectation to see her. My hands were sweating and felt all wet, a feeling I never liked especially when I knew that I was going to be holding hands with Chitanda.

The wedding would be fine. Both Chitanda and I had worked hard for this moment. So even if something happened (which it wouldn't!) this was still going to be a memorable day. I put my input into what was necessary, but had yet to see Chitanda's dress. I guess I should stop calling her Chitanda...I had yet to see Eru's dress.

I felt Satoshi nudge me and made a sign to tell me to smile and look ahead. The music began and the guests stood. She appeared.

She was the picture of the 'blushing bride'. Arm-in-arm with her father, who had worked as hard as Eru and I had to be able to walk his only child up to meet me and give her away, she looked down and had a gentle smile on her face. A few steps into the room she looked up and we met gazes. I felt my cheeks burn. She was beautiful. Her eyes sparkled, lighting up her countenance with delight; I couldn't suppress a smile myself. I took her hand in my own and brought her up to me with her father's permission. I held her hands in my own, hers just as warm as my own. Now and then she trembled, not with fear, but with sheer joy. Our eyes never left each other; both captivated by the other and caught up in the moment. I barely had a thought on my mind during the ceremony besides Eru. And when the words 'you may now kiss the bride' were pronounced she wrapped her arms around my neck and I shared my very first kiss with her. We both blushed after the event then were announced and Mr and Mrs Oreki Hotarou.

Oreki Eru, wife of Oreki Hotarou. It would take some getting used to, but I was giddy with happiness, and too swept up in the moment to care. We waited for the guests to move to the reception area, all the while holding Eru at my side. We then parted to go get changed.

Before we headed back over, Satoshi came to me with a grin.

"I'm proud of you Hotarou. I never thought that you would ever get married. I always thought you would be some lonely old miser with twenty cats."

I was in too good of a mood to let him spoil it, so I shrugged it off. He clapped me on the back, "Way to go, Hotarou!" he said. "Now the Classics Club has been bonded for forever!"

I ignored his strange comment then followed him back out into the reception area in which the true celebration began. The room was filled with light and the chatter of many people. And after the two-hour reception, I was ready to call it a day.

When we arrived at the Chitanda household we decided to take a walk to release some of the energy from the earlier festivities. When we had enough, we sat on a hill over-looking the rice paddies, watching the sunset. I felt Eru rest her head against my shoulder and let out a contented sigh. I gazed across the ponds with a serene feeling. I hadn't felt this peaceful for a long time. A few cherry blossoms floated along the gentle breeze that stirred the grass.

I guess this is the rose-colored world. To be happy with the simplicities of life; like watching the sunset with the one you love. That world I always wondered about when I was younger is something I could live in now. Not that it would always be rose-colored, but it would exist in these moments; the moments where one can stand back and enjoy life for what it is.

I turned to get Eru to head home, but found her fast asleep. I smiled and kissed her lightly on the head then picked her up and carried her home. I wonder what the rest of life will be like living with her? What mysteries will be unveiled during our lifetimes?

I'm curious...

**There you go! That's the end! I hope you're satisfied by it! My sister said she always wanted a FanFiction that ended in a wedding so now she has one. **

**A few notes: my sis also thought it was weird that I said that his wedding kiss with Chitanda was his first...but think about it, who would Oreki go around kissing? He's not really the type to get caught up in the moment and kiss someone...**

**Also, Satoshi's comment that the Classics Club is 'bonded forever': both couples are married and are still friends with each other, so they're bonded by marriage and friendship! (aw-how sweet!) **


	14. An Edentulous Epilogue

**because it was requested of me, I will have an extra chapter! Yay! And I'll put it up the day that I wrote it!**

**At the end I will give an explanation to the story!**

Unfortunately our honeymoon had to be postponed for certain reasons, then we realized the elephant in the room and said that the fact was, was that it really just never happened.

Translation: we never had a 'real' honeymoon.

But several weeks (about 2 months) later, we had a type of vacation that lasted a day and a night during which we all went to the beach. We all meaning myself, Eru, Ibara and Satoshi.

We had everything packed, a car rented, everything planned to the last detail-at least that's what Ibara said. She and Eru had gone out and bought new swimming suits so that they could look 'fashionable' when on the beach. I don't know how fashionable you can get with swim trunks, so Satoshi and I just brought our pairs from home.

I wasn't in the greatest shape after the car ride, even though I was the one that drove. I've never really been too good with long car rides. So while everyone jumped out onto the sand and booked it to find a spot to put our things, I stayed behind, trying to make sure I was going to be okay for the day and locking up the car. I was fine after a moment, then casually followed the trail left by the others.

It was a hot summer day. "Perfect to go to the beach!" Satoshi announced, beaming even more so than usual. When it's hot I just want to stay home. I get sleepy. Huh...I've never slept on the beach before...I might give it a try.

Everyone had worn their swimming suits under their clothes so they changed easily then began to get ready for the day.

"Satoshi, could you rub sunscreen on my back?" Ibara asked as she finished rubbing it onto her arms and legs.

"Sure sweetie!" he quickly moved to help her out. Chitanda appeared to be watching this scene as well as she applied her own. Then she turned to me, blushing slightly.

"H-Hotarou, could you get my back?"

I started. "S-sure..." I took the bottle from her, a little unsure of what exactly to do. I watched Satoshi as he helped Ibara then ended up tickling her and getting smacked.

I'm not doing that. So I poured some into my hand and rubbed it on her back, feeling my face burn a little as I did so. It was at that point that I realized what kind of swimsuit she was wearing. Then I realized how cute she would look in this swimsuit. NO...just put the sunscreen on. My face grew even warmer. I finished quickly then put some on myself.

When I finished I capped the bottle and set it aside. That wasn't so bad, I thought.

"Thank you!" Chitanda smiled back at me and I nodded. She stood and turned to go with Satoshi and Ibara. Then paused. "Do you want to...?"

I put my hand up to stop her and shook my head. She giggled a little then went after the others. Yes, that swimsuit did look cute on her. I sighed and relaxed under the umbrella reading a novel; I was really quite content.

A little while later I opened my eyes; it hadn't even occurred to me that I had fallen asleep. I put my hand to my head, but felt something on my face. I pulled my hand away and saw something yellow. Mustard. I debated in my mind whether or not to go get Satoshi or just wipe it off like nothing happened. Ugh. I was too tired to do anything. It's too hot. It was at that point that Chitanda came bounding up to me. She gasped a little, pointing to my face. I shook my head, signifying that I knew what Satoshi had done. I rested my head back on the blanket. Then suddenly felt something touch my face. It had a particular smell...Chitanda's handkerchief? Yep. She was wiping the mustard off my face. I looked up, but her face was incredibly close to my own. I started. A little too close...

"The three of us already ate lunch. You were sleeping so peacefully that I couldn't wake you up," Eru commented as she removed her kerchief.

"Well thanks for waiting," I said sarcastically, sitting up as I did so.

"We saved food for you!" she added as if I was worried about it. She went to the ice box and opened it up, then suddenly let out a gasp.

"What?" I said moving over to her.

"It's gone! The onigiri we saved for you is gone! Now you only have one to eat!"

Oh well, I shrugged. I'm okay with only one. I reached in to grab it, but my hand was intercepted by Eru's. She clenched my hand in hers. Oh, no.

"Hotarou...I'm curious!"

No, no, no. I had gone a couple of weeks without this happening, let's not start today! "I..."

"I'm curious!" she insisted. "Can you take a moment to think about it?"

This girl, my _wife_...she'll never change. And I can't say no to her. "I suppose...I could. But can I eat first?"

"Hotarou!" I heard Satoshi call from a ways away. He came running up with Ibara in tow. "I heard that your onigiri is missing!"

How the heck did you hear that? Stupid telepath, always around to prod Eru on.

"Oreki, it doesn't make any sense," Ibara insisted. "I closed the cooler! I made sure I did! How is it missing?"

I'm not going to be able to eat before I solve this, huh? Might as well solve it quickly then. _If I don't have to do it I won't,_ that's not an option, _if I have to do it, I'll do it quickly, _that's my _only_ option.

Everyone sat down under the shade of the umbrella to discuss the problem.

"There aren't many people out here today," Satoshi noted.

"Besides, who would steal someone's lunch like that?" Ibara added.

True, most people wouldn't. I scanned the beach. Not many kids. That's good for a number of reasons. That eliminates that option.

"Maybe I just put it somewhere else in the ice box?" Eru said nervously. "I'm sure it could be in there still..." she turned and checked again, but returned empty-handed.

"Maybe a crab stole it?" Satoshi suggested stupidly. "Ibara and I found a lot of crabs today!" Ibara poked him in the ribs with her elbow. "Not a realistic option?" he laughed.

Hmm. That may not be too far off. I tugged on a piece of hair, considering my options.

"Hmm? Oreki's figured it out?" Ibara said slyly.

"More or less. But we might need to do some looking," by we, I mean everyone except me. "Perhaps you can find an animal on the beach?"

"What?" Ibara glared at me. "why do you want us to find an animal?"

"It's part of my theory."

"Well, let's go look!" Eru started up grabbing my arm in the process.

"No, someone needs to stay here to make sure that no more food is stolen," I protested.

"Satoshi can do that," Ibara replied flippantly, as she stood up.

He stopped mid-standing pose. "What? Why me?"

"Because you're the one who said that we shouldn't let Oreki take advantage of us by using us to do his work. You'll stay here."

Satoshi sighed and sat down. "Did I say that?" he mumbled.

Chitanda held my arm as we walked along the beach looking for animals. And while there were plenty of birds and crabs, there wasn't that one that I was looking for...then we rounded a bend in the beach and found it. It was a large black and white dog that looked very ill-kept.

"Here's our culprit," I said. Noticing that it still had rice around its mouth.

"Oh! It's cute!" Eru and Ibara chimed.

"What I suppose is the case is that this dog doesn't have an owner, so it wanders around on the beach looking for scraps. But it's learned by observation how to open an ice box to get to the food. So I'm guessing that what this guy did.

"Eru, was the ice box actually closed?"

The dog came up to Eru and Ibara and they started petting it.

"No, it was a little opened when I went to get your lunch. But I thought it just hadn't been closed by the last person who was in there," she answered as she petted the dog who in return tried to lick her face.

That's a case closed then. I didn't think it was a very cute dog, but apparently it was cute enough for the girls. I called Satoshi over and traded spots with him, eating my lunch as I waited for them to return. When they did, the dog came with them. Apparently Satoshi and Ibara decided they wanted to keep it. I wondered how many times this dog had been adopted then escaped or was released. With a shrug I returned to eating.

That night we stayed at Satoshi's aunt's house. She welcomed the dog and it was given a bath, a hair (or fur) cut, and a name: Onigiri. Because that's how we found him.

Some how we managed to get him and the rest of everything home, even in the small car we rented, even though we told the company that there wouldn't be any pets in it...but we arrived home in once piece. Granted it was with an extra fine in hand because Onigiri did his business in the car...but I guess if Satoshi, Ibara, Eru, and Onigiri are happy, I guess I'm supposed to be as well.

**Okay! Hey all, I hope you liked this extra-sode! (Extra-episode ^^;) now here's a bit of an explanation after a huge thanks to those who read and commented! **

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**I guess you could say the reason I was able to write this so well is because I really have a similar personality to Oreki (in a Myers-Briggs sense; Oreki's pretty much an INTJ, as am I—go look up Myers-Briggs if you're curious, it's interesting.) **

**Because I have a similar personality I really can understand what goes through his mind as a character (my sis jokingly says we're twins). **

**I know some readers probably were like: 'Dude, Oreki should just get a grip and ask her out!' but that's where the 'I' comes in, in INTJ. He's an introvert. He's shy, just like me! So kissing or even asking someone out is really, really hard. Even rubbing sunscreen on someone's back is a little too...scary and weird. Too touchy-feely. Readers want him to be aggressive in perusing a relationship with Chitanda; but he's just not. He's shy, and I know that sounds weird for a snarky, sarcastic person like him, but I get where he's coming from. **

**He's also a logical thinker, (the 'T' in INTJ) so emotional Chitanda (probably an ENFP) getting all in his personal space and throwing off his 'groove' with tears and emotions and whims...would probably be really unnerving for someone like him. That's why he's so good at figuring things out. Notice in the series he never really mentions feelings/emotions? That's why it's a little hard for a character like his to realize they like someone and be romantic about it. That's why he wouldn't kiss Chitanda a lot in my mind. He loves with his brain almost more than his heart. :P **

**So there's that. If you read it, cool, tell me what you think! If not, meh, so much the worse.**

**Ah, here's another thing:**

_I might write another story for Hyouka. My two ideas are a TRAGEDY__or a SCI-FI story. If y'all prefer romance that's okay too. I've just never really written a tragedy or a full-on sci-fi FanFiction and I wanted to give it a shot. __**I look forward to hearing from you! **_

**-bows with hands on ground- Thank you very much for reading and commenting! Y'all come back now y'hear?**


End file.
